Nouveau départ oO00Oo L'étoile à Cinq Branches
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK. Une histoire tintée de beaucoup de nostalgie, de douceur, de lourdeur aussi, qui se veut peut-être un peu réaliste, yaoi mais enveloppé de cette mélancolie générale ... En tant que Cassie, une des histoires qui me tient le plus à cœur. YunJae - JaeChun
1. Prologue

_« Toutes les histoires ont un début et une fin. _

_Le début d'une histoire importe peu, il est souvent flou, tinté d'incohérences et précaution. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de savoir à quel moment elle prendra fin. »_

_W (JYJ)_

_**Yozora ni ukanda hoshi ga moji wo egaki dasu no wa **  
>Les lettres que les étoiles crééent dans le ciel de la nuit<em>

_**Guuzen janai to imamo mada shinjite ruyo **  
>Je crois toujours que ce n'est pas juste un hasard<em>

_**Onaji yamino nakade onaji kyori no mamade **  
>Dans la même obscurité, dans la même distance<em>

_**Daburu (W) wo egaki tsuduketeiru **  
>Nous peignons le "W" (la constellation) de la même façon<em>

_**Kimi ni mitsukaru youni motto kagayaku kara **  
>Nous brillerons de plus en plus pour que vous puissiez nous trouver<em>

_**Keep in mind that I love you. **  
>Garde à l'esprit que je t'aime<em>

_**Kitto **  
>Certainement ...<br>_

_**Itsuka aeru kara mewo tojiru tabi kimi wo omou (you're everything) **  
>Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau un jour, je pense à vous à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux (vous êtes tout)<em>

_**Kimi ga irukoto ga imamo mada atarimae nandayo **  
>Vous êtes là, encore maintenant devant nos yeux<em>

_**Tada ima wa kimi ga shiawase de aruto negai **  
>Cependant désormais, nous pouvons seulement souhaiter que vous soyez heureux<em>

_**Bokura no kaidan wo hitotsu hitotsu nobotte ikuyo **  
>Nous monterons notre escalier un à un <em>

_**Bokura wa mada bokura no mirai wo souzou shinagara kimi wo matteruyo**  
>Nous vous attendrons toujours, imaginant notre futur<em>

_**Kitto **  
>Certainement ...<br>_

_**Itsuka aeru kara me wo tojiru tabi kimi wo omou (you're everything) **  
>Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau un jour, je pense à vous à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux (vous êtes tout)<em>

_**Kimi ga irukoto ga imamo mada atarimae nandayo **  
>Vous êtes là, encore maintenant devant nos yeux<em>

_**Itsuka aeru made kimi no ibasho wa mamotteruyo **  
>Nous garderons votre place ici, jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau<em>

_**Kimi to mou ichido waraeruto shinjite iru kara **  
>Nous gardons espoir, que nous pourrons rire ensemble avec vous de nouveau<em>

_**You're my love, Please hold on **  
>Vous êtes mon amour, tenez le coup s'il vous plait<em>

_**Toki ga nagaretemo donna itami ga matte itemo **  
>Même quand les jours passent et qu'il peut y avoir de la douleur<em>

_**Kimi wa itsumademo bokutachi no "puraido" nandayo **  
>Vous êtes toujours notre " FIERTE"<em>

_**Yozora ni ukanda hoshi ni kimi ga tsubuyaita no wa **__  
>Les mots que vous avez murmurez aux étoiles filantes dans le ciel de la nuit<br>__**Sayonara janai to ima mo mada shinjite iruyo **_

_Nous gardons espoir que ce n'était pas "Au revoir"_

_**Onaji sora no shita de onaji yume wo egaki **  
>Sous le même ciel, rêvant le même rêve <em>

_**Daburu (W) wo sagashi tsudukete iru **  
>Nous cherchons encore le "W"<em>

_**Onaji katachi no mama zutto kagayaku kara. **  
>Nous brillerons toujours <em>

_**Keep in mind that I love you. **  
>Garde à l'esprit que je t'aime<br>_

_**Aitakute aitakute **  
>Je veux vous voir, vous voir<em>

_**Aitakute aitakute **  
>Je veux vous voir, vous voir<em>

_**Aitakute aitakute **  
>Je veux vous voir, vous voir<em>

_**Aitakute aitakute aitakute **__  
>Je veux vous voir, vous voir, vous voir<br>__**Kitto **__  
>Certainement ...<em>

_**Itsuka aeru kara me wo tojiru tabi kimi wo omou (you're everything) **  
>Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau un jour, je pense à vous à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux (vous êtes tout)<em>

_**Kimi ga irukoto ga imamo mada atarimae nandayo **  
>Vous êtes là, encore maintenant devant nos yeux<em>

_**Itsuka aeru made kimi no ibasho wa mamotteruyo **  
>Nous garderons votre place ici, jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau<em>

_**Kimi to mou ichido waraeruto shinjite iru kara **  
>Nous gardons espoir, que nous pourrons rire ensemble avec vous de nouveau<em>

_...  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1 Lassitude

**PARTIE 1 LASSITUDE**

Chanson : Still in love (JYJ)

* * *

><p><em>"La Lassitude ? Ça fait partie de l'amour, cette fatigue, un moment donné, comme l'ombre dune faille qui nous assombrit" <em>

_[Claire de Lamirande Extrait de La Baguette magique]_

~°*0OoO0*°~

-Jae ! Jae t'es où ?

**La voix de Yunho résonnait dans le couloir, à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer au repas du soir. Il faut dire que si Jaejoong ne s'y collait pas, il aurait droit à des ramens dix fois par semaine et à des sandwichs tout prêt pour les repas restant.**

-Ah t'es là. Le manager a téléphoné pour dire que tu avais une séance photo solo demain. Je me suis permis de prendre le message pour toi plutôt que de te déranger.

-Aucun problème, **répondit le concerné en retournant près de la gazinière dont il venait à peine de s'éloigner pour attraper le gruyère dans le frigo.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? **Demanda le curieux en s'approchant à pas de loup des différents récipients en pleine cuisson.**

-Tagliatelles tomate,** répondit-il simplement, un peu obnubilé par ses pensées. **

**Il s'appuya dos au comptoir en hochant de la tête, regardant l'ainé s'affairer seul. **

-Ah Junsu m'a demandé de te dire qu'il serait pas là parce qu'il dinait avec Eunhyuk. Et je crois que Minnie voyait des copains de fac.

-Quoi ? Super, Yoo est pas là non plus.

-Tu ne veux pas un diner en tête à tête ?

-J'ai pas dit ça. Mais ils auraient pu prévenir avant. J'en ai fait trop maintenant.

-C'est pas grave. Garde pour demain, Changmin se fera un plaisir d'honorer ta cuisine.

**Il fit le contour du plan de travail et s'installa devant la télé, les pieds étendu sur la table basse qui ornait le tapis central. **

-Oh ! Ya la rediff de j'adore ce film. Ça te gêne pas si je mange ici ?

-Non.

**Il ne dit rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il à dire après tout ? Il le laissa s'installer et retourna à ses fourneaux. Voilà qu'il ressemblait à une femme au foyer. Pitoyable. **

**Que pouvait-il bien faire désormais ? Être comme une femme ? C'était son image. Celle que le groupe avait fait de lui. Celle que tout le monde semblait aimer particulièrement lui attribuer. À tel point que même Yunho s'était pris au jeu. Oui cette image lui collait si bien à la peau … un peu trop bien. Il en était vraiment lassé. De cette image mais aussi de tout ce qu'elle impliquait.**

**_Cinq ans_, pensa-t-il en remuant la sauce bolognaise dans la casserole.**

**Il retira la casserole du feu et la posa sur le dessous de plat vernis. Il plongea la cuillère en bois dans le liquide rougeâtre et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche pour en apprécier la saveur.**

_**Cinq ans qu'il avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié avec Yunho.**_

**Avachi entre les coussins duveteux, Yunho était sourd au monde extérieur, en totale symbiose ****avec l'un de ses films favoris. C'était toujours ainsi. Il oublie le moindre signe de vie extérieur. Il l'oubliait, tout simplement. **

**Il avait toujours pensé que l'amour naissait de l'affection. Mais il commençait à se dire qu'en ce moment il vivait plutôt le contraire. L'amour avait laissé place à une simple affection sous son enrobage d'habitudes monotones et de craintes de solitude.**

_**Cinq ans de relation et quelques mois déjà qu'il se demandait s'ils étaient bel et bien un couple.**_

~°*0OoO0*°~

_Le matin approche  
>Et ne puis-je voir ton visage<br>Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là  
>Tu étais le soleil de mes journées<br>Tu prenais mon âme  
>Chaque fois que tu partais<br>Mais cette fois je sais  
>La vérité est dans ton cœur,<em>

_nous sommes morts et disparus_

Je sais que tu es fatiguée des promesses non tenues

_J'ai eu trop de "deuxièmes chances"  
>Je suis un homme perdu pour toi,<em>

_pourrais-je jamais m'en sortir ?_

Je suis encore amoureux

_(encore amoureux, mais) _

_Il pense à (tout le monde, sauf)  
>Celui-là même<em>

_(Je devrais passer à autre chose, seulement)  
>Qui est encore amoureux <em>

~°*0OoO0*°~


	3. Chapter 2 Fatigue

**PARTIE II FATIGUE**

chanson : DBSK thousand years of love

* * *

><p>« <em>La tristesse, c'est la fatigue qui entre dans l'âme. La fatigue, c'est la tristesse qui entre dans la chair. »<em>

_Christian Robin, l'autre visage._

~°*0OoO0*°~

****Il faisait nuit noir, pourtant le quartier était encore animé. **Une heure du matin passé, Junsu rentrait enfin. Comme si la semaine de répétition et de mise en forme ne l'avait pas assez fatigué. Et tout ça pour se rendre à une soirée pseudo-mondaine où son patron l'avait gentiment convié pour faire de la figuration aux cotés de Boa. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait une publicité ensemble, celui-ci s'amusait à le faire promener en faire-valoir. À croire que le travail du groupe ne suffisait pas à remplir suffisamment les caisses aux yeux du grand patron. **

**Sans grande conviction il se traina à travers l'appartement et jeta négligemment ses chaussures et son manteau dans un coin. Changmin ne manquerait probablement pas de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire le moindre effort supplémentaire. **

**Ils venaient de rentrer du japon et leur prochain départ était déjà planifié avec, bien entendu, un planning bien rempli. Cependant, au lieu de vacances, il avait eu le droit de 'rattraper tout le retard accumulé en Corée' comme la compagnie se plaisait à leur rappeler. **

**À vrai dire ses derniers temps il avait plus l'impression d'être un patin qu'autre chose. **

**Le jeune homme soupira, en aller-direct pour son lit il fit une étape en chemin.**** Étonnamment calme, immobile devant le panneau de planning qu'ils avaient installé à l'entré.**

**Comme chaque jour, le manager était passé pour rappeler leurs activités du lendemain. Si l'un d'eux n'était pas là, il avait pris l'habitude de résumé le programme sur une ardoise pour enfant acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. **

**Il vérifia l'heure encore une fois et un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Levé à sept heures. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir de show télévisé, ça lui épargnait déjà le temps de maquillage. Quoique … avec les cernes qu'il promenait depuis plusieurs semaines, il allait de toute façon y passer ''au cas où''. **

**Une chose était sûre, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de sortir. De s'échapper l'histoire de quelques heures. Bon il n'allait pas l'avouer trop ouvertement, mais il avait aussi quelques besoins de détente un peu plus primaire. Pas ce soir évidemment, mais la nécessité d'évasion se faisait tout autant sentir que celle du sommeil. **

-Hey bab' **entendit-il derrière lui, le coupant dans ses pensées. **

**Pris par surprise, le dauphin sursauta. Amusé, Yoochun, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine à l'américaine, gardant le regard posé sur son ami. **

-Déjà rentré ? **Ironisa-t-il. **

-Jveux dormir.

-Je t'en prie la place est libre, **poursuivit-il souriant. **C'était si bien que ça ?

**Au lieu de répondre, Junsu émit un petit grognement digne d'un ours endormi qui amusa un peu plus Yoochun. Ce dernier se servit un verre d'eau _il ne buvait d'alcool qu'avec ses amis, Jaejoong en première place_ et rejoignit le cadet qui, défaisant ses lacets, n'avait pas l'air très décidé à tenir la discussion.**

-Mauvais humeur,** constata-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de l'entrée, son verre à la main. **

-Crevé, **répondit le chanteur en prenant le chemin du salon.**

-Va pas là-bas ya Jae qui dors sur le canapé, **l'informa Micky en retournant vers la cuisine reposer son verre vide. **

-Dans le salon ?

-C'est déjà bien qu'il ait réussi à aller jusque là bas, lui et Changmin se sont endormis dans la voiture, une galère pour les réveiller.

-Et toi tu dors pas ?

-J'arrive pas. Trop fatigué pour ça faut croire, **dit-il un peu embêté. **

-Tu devrais au moins rester coucher.

-Oui maman !

**Trop fatigué pour répondre, Junsu grogna une nouvelle fois. Yoochun en fut étonné et presque inquiet. Avec une telle phrase, rares étaient les occasions où Xiah ne tentait pas une petite plaisanterie. À même en public, alors juste entre eux deux … non c'était carrément incroyable. **

**Le pas trainant, celui-ci passa près du salon où l'ainé endormis, un bras dans le vide et une jambe sur le dossier, avait éparpillé l'ensemble des coussins. **

-On devrait le réveiller, non, **demanda Yoochun plus pour obtenir un soutien que pour avoir une vraie réponse.**

-Jae déteste être réveillé. Demande à Yunho, si c'est lui il dira rien.

-Il dort.

-A tes risques et périls.

**Les jambes particulièrement lourdes et la démarche fort peu gracieuse, Junsu monta les marches qui le conduisait au bonheur : son lit. **

**La main en suspens sur la rampe d'escalier, le regard sur le plus âgé du groupe, Micky hésitait à le suivre. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami si inconfortablement installé. D'un autre coté … il était vrai que Jaejoong avait une bonne tendance à ronchonner et à violenter ceux qui troublaient son sommeil. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yunho bien entendu. Après tout il avait toujours eu droit à un régime de faveur. **

**Mouai, tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à être plus équitable. Voilà tout. **

**Décidé, l'américanophone commença à monter puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il allait à coup sûr avoir des courbatures à la nuque et se plaindre toute la journée à suivre. **

**Il redescendit pour s'arrêter à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il devait quand même demander à Yunho ? C'est vrai, s'il n'y avait que lui pour réveiller paisiblement Jaejoong … **

**La pensée le dérangea. Il n'allait pas réveiller le leader pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui de toute façon. Il était bien capable de s'occuper lui-même de son ainé, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Oui, il pourrait le faire aussi bien que Yunho, il en était persuadé. C'était lui et personne d'autre son Soulmate après tout.**

**Enfin résigné, il retourna vers le salon où il s'accroupit auprès du dormeur. Son si célèbre sourire au lèvres, il murmura son nom à son oreille, dérangeant le sommeil si paisible du jeune homme qui fronça le nez. **

**Il réitéra son action, son souffle glissant au plus près de sa peau et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un léger frisson inconscient parcouru le corps assoupi. Les lèvres de Yoochun s'étirèrent un peu plus. Il trouvait cela adorable. Il se redressa puis, les yeux dans le vague, il dégagea son visage recouvert par ses cheveux encore laqués. Il replaça correctement le bras et la jambe de son ainé puis le repositionna plus confortablement. **

**Jaejoong qui avait d'ordinaire le sommeil plus lourd, battit des paupières. **

-Désolé, **souffla d'une voix basse le plus jeune des deux. **

-Chun ?** Interrogea le chanteur encore aux bras de Morphée.**

-Me tue pas, jvoulais juste te remettre correctement, **se justifia Yoochun feignant la peur.**

**Les paupières mi-closes, c'est le sourire de Jaejoong qui lui répondit. Il fit de même. **

**C'était souvent ainsi. Ils parlaient beaucoup,certes, mais surtout ils communiquaient, se comprenaient même en silence. Pour le coup il était particulièrement content de ne pas avoir appelé leur leader. **

**Jaejoong se redressa et tapa amicalement le bras de Yoochun, histoire de protester tout de même. **

-Junsu est rentré ?

-Il est surement déjà en train de dormir.

**L'ainé hocha de la tête. Les paupières bien trop lourdes, il se leva péniblement et dodelina vers la chambre qu'il partageait occasionnellement avec Yunho Pris de pitié, Yoochun passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider.**

-T'endors pas ici, Changmin risquerait de te marcher dessus en se levant.

**Jaejoong rit et se laissa faire volontiers. Ils aimaient cette proximité. Il aimait pouvoir se reposer sur lui. **

-Tu dors avec Yunho ? **Demanda-t-il curieux. **

-Moui.

**Ce fut au tour de Micky de répondre en mode aphone, d'un mouvement de la tête. Arrivé devant la chambre du leader, il força légèrement une étreinte éphémère et souhaita bonne nuit à l'ainé qui alla se glisser dans les draps de l'homme en proie à un profond sommeil qui partageait sa vie depuis cinq ans. **

**Yoochun rejoignit à son tour son lit près de celui de Changmin pour tenter de dormir, d'épancher la fatigue qu'ils portaient tous sur leurs épaules. **

**Allongé sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers son ami qu'il venait à peine de quitter. **

**Ils se comprenaient.**

**Il n'avaient pas besoin de mots.**

**Ils connaissaient absolument tout de l'autre. **

… **ou presque pensa-t-il en se laissant emporter dans les songes. **

~°*0OoO0*°~

_Quand ma_

_tristesse est mince_

_comme une fleur flétrie_  
><em>Impossible de s'endormir<em>

_à cause de ces années emmêlés_  
><em>Je m'accroche au soupir douloureux<em>  
><em>qui ronge profondément mon cœur<em>

_Si j'ai recueilli mille ans de larmes_

_Serait-il assez pour montrer mon cœur_  
><em>A la fin du ciel, où le soleil couchant a disparu<em>  
><em>Aujourd'hui, je me tourne vers la nouveauté<em>

_Comme le soleil fragile de l'aube_ _est réveillé_

_par le rêve de la nuit dernière_  
><em>Mes rêves sombres d'hier<em>  
><em>Disparaîtront dans<em>

_la légende_


	4. Chapter 3 Fraternité

_**PARTIE III FRATERNITE**_

**chanson : **DBSK _My little princess_

**Illustration : ** /

_« Parfois, seul un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié »_

_[anonyme]_

~°*0OoO0*°~

-Vous asseyez pas on doit aller chercher la maquette du nouvel album,** lança le leader alors que tous les membres, tout juste arrivé se battaient déjà pour la meilleur place du canapé.**

**Un bras autour du cou de Junsu prêt à l'étrangler, le pied aplati sur les fesses de Jaejoong pour le faire tomber, Yoochun à moitié avachi sur sa seconde jambes, Changmin se suspendit dans son mouvement pour lancer un coup d'œil à Yunho qui les toisait de toute sa hauteur. L'air blasé, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la position finalement pas si inhabituelle de ses collègues.**

**En réponse à sa remarque, il reçut quatre pairs d'yeux suppliants qui lui firent lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. **

-Je vous écoute.

-On est trop fatigué,** se plaignit le cadet sans lâcher ses proies. **

-On peut pas faire ça demain ?** Tenta Jaejoong avec un effort de diplomatie. **

-Vous êtes trop fatigués ? C'est marrant, vous trouvez pourtant l'énergie de vous battre. **Ironisa Yunho. **

-C'est pas de l'énergie, dans ce genre de cas, ya qu'à regarder les yeux prédateurs de Changmin, c'est l'instinct de survie ! **Clama Junsu, profitant de l'inattention du cadet pour se dégager et tant qu'à faire s'installer, quitte à éjecter leur ainé de la zone matelassée. **

**Si, habitué aux attaques de Changmin, Jaejoong avait jusqu'à lors réussi à résister, il fut instantanément vaincu par la prise vicieuse du petit dauphin et s'effondra au sol, fesses les premières sur le sol bien trop dur.**

-Sorry hyung ~ **minauda le jeune homme affichant son air le plus innocent en réserve. **

**Non sans menacer du regard le jeune homme qui se moquait ouvertement, il se releva en frottant ses petites fesses douloureuses. **

-Ça va Jae ? **S'inquiéta Yoochun en se redressant, plantant son coude dans la cuisse de Changmin qui le frappa pour exprimer son mécontentement. **

-Très bien, j'ai mal au derrière grâce à Junsu, rien de plus,** répondit le concerné avec sarcasme tandis qu'il rejoignait Yunho. **

-C'est pas grave tu éviteras de t'assoir pendant quelque temps, **plaisanta Micky, voyant que ce n'était rien de sérieux.**

-Et tu vas devoir te tenir éloigné de Yunho et ses pulsions, **plaisanta Junsu mort de rire à sa propre réflexion. **

**Instantanément Jaejoong rougit, détournant le regard, tandis que Yunho mal à l'aise faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu et de ne pas remarquer les rires de Junsu, accompagné un peu plus silencieusement par Changmin et Yoochun. Pas que leur relation était cachée dans leur petit foyer à tous les cinq, mais d'un commun accord, par pudeur, la question n'était que très rarement abordée de manière aussi directe.**

**Yunho et Jaejoong faisaient tous pour ne pas avoir l'air trop gêné, sans succès. Le leader opta alors pour une retraite stratégique en changeant de sujet, de manière peu naturelle.**

-Bon faut aller chercher la maquette.

-Naan hyung pas maintenant je t'en prie, on vient juste de rentrer, c'est du sadisme ! **Se plaignit Changmin en se laissant buter brutalement contre le dossier en cuir. **

-Hmm … Minnie n'a pas tort, on ne peut pas y aller demain ? Il est déjà vingt-deux heures passé, **tenta le plus âgé une nouvelle fois.**

-Non, il faut au moins aller chercher le CD et les trois premières partitions.

-Mais …

-Je vais y aller seul, c'est vrai, après tout on a pas besoin d'être cinq pour récupérer un CD et quelques papiers,** décida Yunho après quelques secondes de réflexion.**

-Tu en es sûr ? **Insista Jaejoong embêté de profiter ainsi de la situation.**

-Oui, oui. Aucun problème. Il faudra pas trop longtemps.

**Yunho lui offrit un sourire rassurant pour apaiser ses hésitations et pris les clés pour sortir aussitôt, laissant les quatre autres légèrement perplexes.**

-Vous vous voulez manger quelque chose ? **demanda Jaejoong en détournant le regard de la porte qu'il fixait bêtement depuis plusieurs minutes. **

**Chacun se leva et Junsu déclina l'offre à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.**

-J'ai déjà mangé un sandwich tout à l'heure. Et je crois que j'ai plus besoin de sommeil que de nourriture.

**Compréhensifs ils hochèrent de la tête et Yoochun se décida à l'imiter en emportant deux morceaux de kimbap de la veille. **

**Sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir à la table, Jaejoong et Changmin partagèrent un rapide bol de riz, debout dans la cuisine, échangeant quelques banalités reposantes. Quand ils eurent fini, Changmin salua son hyung et partit aussitôt se coucher. **

**Seul dans la petite pièce illuminée, Jaejoong se servit une bière et se laissa aller à des pensées maussades. Sa carrière, son couple, sa vie … il ne maitrisait plus rien. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis à ses cotés se dit-il. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire. Sans leur présence, leur soutien . . . **

**Dans la pièce adjacente, il aperçut une ombre mobile qui attira son attention. **

-Junsu ? **Interrogea-t-il en abandonnant sa canette entamée sur le plan de travail. **

-J'arrive pas à dormir, j'reviens dans une heure t'en fais pas, **justifia Xiah en lançant ses chaussures. **

-Su … **dit l'ainé d'un ton réprobateur.**

-Une heure promis. T'aurai pas 3000 wons ? **Demanda-t-il en se levant, déjà engagé vers la porte d'entrée.**

-Prends dans mon manteau, soupira Jaejoong, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de polémiquer.

-Merci, je te les rends demain.

**Les billets à la main, en l'air au dessus de sa tête, Junsu le remercia et s'enfonça dans la nuit tombante. **

**Mécontent, Jaejoong rumina seul, hésitant sur la tenue à avoir face à ces actions déraisonnables de plus en plus fréquente de Junsu. Il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, il n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Mais ils devaient probablement en discuter au moins. **

**Légèrement irrité, il monta les escaliers vers les chambres et vit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de Yoochun et Changmin. Remonté, il ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse et protesta avec mécontentement contre son cadet. **

-Chunnie ? Tu dors pas ? Mais c'est une maladie ici ?

-Chuut tu vas réveiller Minnie !** Chuchota le jeune homme étrangement installé au milieu de ses couvertures. **Il est vraiment fatigué en ce moment il s'endort en cinq minutes chrono.

-Et tu devrais faire pareil ! **Reprocha Jaejoong en baissant tout de même la voix. **

-On s'est couché trop tard ces derniers temps, mon corps à pris le pli, j'ai beau essayer de dormir je trouve pas le sommeil. Alors j'ai décidé travailler sur la dernière compo, ya un truc qui me gêne.

**Inconfortablement installé au milieu de son lit, près d'une petite lampe de poche Yoochun était penché sur un paquet de papier à musique éparpillé. Il se redressa et passa ses mains dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules, tentant de soulager ses muscles encore engourdis de leur répétitions et mécontents de sa position. Ses articulations craquèrent tandis qu'il mouvait sa tête légèrement avec un rictus de douleur. **

-Tu veux un massage des épaules ?

**Jaejoong reçut un regard méfiant qui le fit rire aussi doucement que possible. **

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je vais pas te le faire payer …

-Je te connais Jae, la dernière fois tu m'as fait jouer à l'esclave pendant une semaine

-C'était différent, je m'étais blessé, je pouvais pas le faire moi-même.

-Au pouce Jae. Ça n'empêche pas de marcher que je sache.

**Les lèvres de Jaejoong s'étirèrent un peu plus si cela était possible. C'était aussi simple que ça dans le fond. Il suffisait d'une discussion toute bête pour que son esprit se libère. **Il se sentait plus léger, apaisé.

**De son côté, Micky s'était reconcentré sur ses partitions, effaçant toute une ligne à peine écrite.**

-Besoin d'un coup de pouce de ta muse peut-être ? **S'amusa Jaejoong en s'installant autant sur le lit que sur son collègue. **

-Si tu as un éclair de génie, ça se refuse pas, **accepta le plus jeune des deux en faisant rouler son ainé avachi sur ses flancs. **

-J'suis un génie dans le fond, l'oublie pas, **plaisanta Jaejoong en attrapant quelques feuilles pour les parcourir des yeux. **

**Ce fut au tour de Yoochun de sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.**

-On dirait pas.

-Réfléchis donc au lieu de dire des bêtises.

**Au milieu des taquineries, ils parvinrent à s'atteler à la tâche. Transporté dans leur monde musical, ils firent quelques modifications, chacun apportant sa touche à leur œuvre commune. Yoochun pianota virtuellement les notes qu'ils avaient dessinées tandis que Jaejoong commençait à fredonner l'ébauche de quelques paroles, ses doigts s'emmêlant distraitement dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son ami. **

**La porte d'entrée claqua, brisant l'instant de plénitude. Les faisant retomber sur terre plus brutalement qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Ils se regardèrent en silence et Jaejoong sourit, se relevant pour abandonner son ami. **

-Je crois que Yunho est arrivé, **commença l'ainé dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de sursauter alors que le leader apparu dans son dos.** Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé,** répondit simplement celui-ci. **

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as été long non ? **Demanda Jaejoong en dégageant quelques mèches du visage de son amant. **

-J'ai jeté un œil aux maquettes, mais bon c'est pas le moment, on reparlera de ça tous ensemble. On va se coucher ?

**Sans attendre d'approbation, Yunho, visiblement préoccupé, rejoignit dans sa chambre. Jaejoong le suivit du regard, s'étonnant de son comportement. Finalement il se retourna vers Yoochun qui débarrassait son lit, lui adressant un rapide rictus, refermant la porte avec un discret « bonne nuit ».**

-Bonne nuit, **répondit Yoochun avec le sourire tandis que la porte se fermait, rangeant consciencieusement les griffonnages de papier à musique de **_**leur**_** chanson. **

~°*0OoO0*°~

_Je suppose que ce sentiment dans mon cœur est l'amour._  
><em>Même si j'essaie de le cacher, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres.<em>

_Cela fait moins d'un jour et tu commences déjà à me manquer._  
><em>Que devrais-je faire ? Mon cœur est profondément malade.<em>

_Maintenant je n'aurai plus cette apparence nonchalante._  
><em>Je ne veux te montrer que mes bons côtés.<em>

_Là-haut, dans le ciel, je voudrais voler_  
><em>Pour dire au monde que je t'aime.<em>


	5. Chapter 4 Tarissement

**CHAPITRE IV TARISSEMENT**

_Chanson:_

Phantom

_« Qui négliges les marques de l'amour finit par en perdre le sentiment. »_  
><em>[William Shakespeare]<em>

~°*0OoO0*°~

**Assis à même le sol, le souffle court, la poitrine se soulevant de manière bien trop rapide ... Yunho avait cédé face aux implorations silencieuses de son corps torturé.**

**Une semaine.**

**Depuis une semaine les entrainements avaient doublé. La danse, le chant, le renforcement musculaire ... tout ! Et si les autres membres ne le remarquait pas toujours, Yunho faisait de son mieux pour rendre l'ensemble vivable.**

**Surtout que leur présence en Corée, loin d'être oubliée, apportait son lot d'invitations aussi nombreuses que variées. Publicités, télévisions, concerts, lives, radios ... ils étaient partout. Leur dernier album coréen, le premier depuis bien trop longtemps au goût des fans, battaient les plus grands records. Ils dominaient la scène comme personne avant eux. Comme si le pays entier tombait aux bras des Dieux de l'Est.**

**Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Il en était fier. Fier de ses efforts, de ses amis, de ce que leur labeur commun avait construit au prix de plusieurs années de leur vies : Leur Rêve.**

**Revigoré à cette simple pensée, il se força pour se relever, pour reprendre une dernière fois les quelques pas qu'il présenterait sur le prochain plateau télé. « Encore un dernier effort » pensa-t-il, reprenant une dernière fois son enchainement. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y porte grande attention, faisant abstraction de le présence supplémentaire, jusqu'à ce que le muscle de sa cuisse ne se fasse sentir, faisant céder sa jambe entière face aux heures de torture acharnée.**

-Yunho ! **S'exclama le nouvel arrivant avec inquiétude.**

**Mécontent, le danseur étira sa jambe légèrement douloureuse pour allonger son buste dessus, frappant doucement ses triceps pour le décontracter.**

-Ne bouge pas tu vas te blesser !  
>-Jae, c'est une petite contracture. Rien de grave, on en a tous eu plus d'une. Tu sais que ça va passer rapidement, tu sais très bien que si c'était grave je ne jouerais pas à ça <strong>rassura le leader en faisant taire un petit rictus de douleur provoqué par un mouvement maladroit.<strong> J'aurai peut-être dû boire plus avec ce chauffage ...  
>-Tu aurais surtout dû t'arrêter et venir avec nous manger quelque chose ! <strong>Reprocha le plus âgé avec un air réprobateur.<strong>  
>-Tu sais très bien que je suis sensé faire un break dance en solo, je dois le répéter.<br>-N'importe quoi, tu as bien assez répété comme ça ...  
>-Tu es venu me passer un savon, où est-ce que tu avais un message à l'origine ? <strong>Taquina Yunho pour changer de sujet, tandis qu'il massait toujours sa jambe.<strong>

**Jaejoong fit la moue et passa outre, sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à discuter avec son amant dans ce genre de situation ...**

-Il est dix-sept heures. On en peut plus, alors on pensait rentrer se reposer avant l'émission Champagne de ce soir. Mais je suppose qu'on peut attendre que ta contracture passe un peu. Tu veux de l'aide ?  
>-Non pas la peine. Ça finira bien par passer dans la voiture. J'arrive, on y va, <strong>dit-il en ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour se redresser.<strong>  
>-Si tu arrives à marcher, <strong>railla Jaejoong en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.<strong>

**Yunho accepta aimablement son aide et relâcha bien vite sa main pour prouver à Jaejoong que, comme il le clamait fièrement, il n'était pas si mal en point.**

-Aucun problème pour ça, **se permit-il d'ajouter avec entrain.**

**Le pas lent pour l'un et légèrement boiteux pour l'autre, ils rejoignirent les trois membres restants près du mini-van.**

-Hyung ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **Demanda Changmin presque avec effroi.**  
>-Ce n'est rien ... <strong>commença Yunho pour s'expliquer.<strong>  
>-« Juste une petite contracture », <strong>mima Jaejoong avec une voix aiguë et autant de sarcasme que possible.<strong>  
>-Espérons que ça soit pas une élongation ou quelque chose de plus grave, sinon ça risque d'être difficile et on va devoir s'arranger pour ce soir ... <strong>ajouta Yoochun avec un certain défaitisme qui remonta le leader.<strong>  
>-Ce n'est rien j'ai dit ! Un peu d'hydratation, deux trois étirements et un peu de repos et on y verra plus rien !<br>-Quand même, pourquoi est-ce que tu ...  
>-N'es pas venu avec vous, je sais Jaejoong me l'a déjà faite, <strong>interrompit le leader sans laisser Junsu terminer sa phrase.<strong> Je répétais une dernière fois pour perfectionner quelques trucs.  
>-On se demande ce que tu cherches à perfectionner dans un truc que tu fais déjà parfaitement, franchement.<br>-Je préfère être sûr et ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

**Les quatre membres regardèrent Yunho l'air désespéré et levèrent les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas se pencher plus longtemps sur ces crises perfectionnistes, qui de toute façon étaient aussi fréquentes qu'irrépressibles. Pour éviter la moindre contestation de la part du jeune homme, Jaejoong incita tout le monde à monter dans le véhicule dans lequel le manager attendait déjà au volant.**

**Le voyage s'effectua en silence, ponctué par les micro-sommeils des uns et des autres. Une fois chez eux, ils prirent leurs dispositions pour profiter au maximum de ce petit temps de relâchement.**

-Yunho ! **Interpella le manager tandis que le leader descendait à son tour, fermant la marche.** On reviendra vous chercher dans environ deux heures, faut encore revoir les costumes et vous familiariser avec l'éclairage.

**La jambe quasiment rétablie mais l'esprit en vadrouille, le jeune homme hocha de la tête, prêt à suivre ses amis.**

-Je devrais avoir demain les dates définitives pour l'enregistrement. Tu as déjà vu avec les autres ?  
>-Pas encore, <strong>soupira Yunho.<strong> Mais on va voir tout ça bientôt, j'attendais un peu les confirmations.  
>-D'accord, reposez-vous bien pour être en forme ce soir.<br>-Merci.

**La voiture démarra et quitta le parking souterrain. De son coté, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquette enfoncée sur le crâne par précaution, Yunho rejoignit rapidement l'entrée à laquelle se trouvait Changmin qui l'attendait. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à leur appartement jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune n'intervienne.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois nous dire ?  
>-Rien d'important.<br>-Pourtant c'est pas normal qu'on ait pas encore eu les paroles ... et comme le manager en parlait, ya un problème avec l'enregistrement ?

**Yunho ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce Max n'avait jamais su faire dans la dentelle. Même pas en mesure de faire semblant de ne pas écouter aux portes ... heureusement qu'il était là.**

-Quel problème d'enregistrement ? **Demanda une voix supplémentaire, visiblement anxieuse et un peu agacée.**

**Près la porte, le pied battant une mesure silencieuse, Jaejoong regardait avec mécontentement l'échange entre ses deux** **amis dont il semblait volontairement exclu.** **Le leader rencontra son regard contrarié et comprit qu'il allait être bien obligé de s'expliquer sur ces fameux enregistrements s'il tenait à éviter une guerre mondiale.**

-C'est un peu compliqué ... j'attendais confirmation de quelques choses avant de vous en parler.  
>-C'est-à-dire ? <strong>Réinterrogea l'ainé méfiant, comprenant peu à peu le comportement tracassé de son amant ces derniers jours.<strong>  
>-Ça à voir avec les paroles qu'on a toujours pas vues ? <strong>Tenta Changmin tandis qu'il suivait son ainé vers le salon.<strong>  
>-En quelque sorte ...<br>-Ce qui en langage Yunho veut dire oui, **trancha Jaejoong, mécontent de ces cachoteries qu'il ressentait comme un manque de confiance.** Maintenant si tu pouvais développer ...

**Il se doutait bien que l'ainé n'apprécierait pas de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Mais d'un autre coté, il savait aussi que la nouvelle ne lui plairait pas beaucoup plus. Son regard parcourut la pièce et il constata que Yoochun et Junsu s'y trouvait encore. Puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous réunis, il prit son courage en main et se décida à expliquer la situation, bien qu'encore floue.**

-Et bien ... l'enregistrement aura bien lieu au début du mois de Janvier. J'ai vu les paroles et on aura trois singles japonais, suivi d'un mois de promotion mais on en aura un autre en mars et un album dont la date n'est pas encore fixée, l'équipe marketing est en train d'établir le planning.

**Personne ne répliqua, visiblement pensifs, jusqu'à ce que Micky ne brise l'oppressant mutisme général par un très réfléchis « ba on va pas chaumer ». Appuyé contre la table, le plus âgé prit une profonde inspiration, semblant défier mentalement les quatre autres membres.**

-Juste pour mon information personnelle, la tournée est toujours prévue en février? On ne sait jamais, **ajouta-t-il avec ironie.**

**Étonné de son comportement, Yunho acquiesça sans bruit, par diplomatie, pour éviter de ne ****braquer encore plus son amant qu'il savait en mauvaise condition.**

-Bien. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, **déclara encore Jaejoong d'un ton quelque peu sec.**  
>-Il n'y a rien de définitif à part les singles J'attendais confirmation avant de vous en parler.<p>

**Jaejoong l'ignora et partit vers sa chambre. Il savait sa réaction dure, voir beaucoup trop susceptible. C'était d'ailleurs chose courante que Yunho attende d'être entièrement sûr de quelque chose avant de l'annoncer, et en général il le prenait fort bien, mais ces derniers temps les moindres petites choses attaquaient ses nerfs trop sensiblement. D'autant plus quand cela touchait de près ou de loin la communication entre lui et Yunho. Il refusait de l'avouer, mais il se savait en tort et préféra égoïstement laisser ses cadets apaiser les conséquences de sa réaction.**

-Je pense que Jaejoong ne voulait pas être si dur. Ça serait dommage de vous prendre la tête pour ça, **commenta Changmin à la rescousse pour tempérer la situation.**  
>-Non non ne t'en fais pas.<br>-Heureusement. Parce qu'avec toutes nos activités ça semble déjà assez compliqué entre vous ces derniers temps ...  
>-Compliqué ?<br>-La fatigue je suppose, comme tout le monde, mais faut dire qu'en dehors de la scène vous êtes moins démonstratifs qu'avant.

**Et c'était vrai ... le cadet ne savait pas à quel point, mais il avait entièrement raison. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé du temps entre les bras de son amant, juste pour le plaisir de se sentir proche l'un de l'autre ? Leurs contacts restaient les mêmes, affectueux, amicaux, mais plus tellement amoureux. Et il était bien obligé d'avouer que hors des plateaux de télé, ses contacts avec Jaejoong était à peine plus nombreux que ceux qu'il avait avec les autres membres. Pire encore, il avait cette désagréable impression que loin de préserver leur couple, le fanservice détruisait peu à peu la base aussi solide que possible de sentiments réciproques. Un peu comme si leur couple, pourtant réel s'était vu entaché de la virtualité des personnages qu'ils jouaient au quotidien. Comme si, au fond, le yunjae de l'intimité n'était qu'une poursuite inconsciente de celui des planches.**

**Il ne voulait pas penser ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Quelque part, il savait n'être pas le seul à y songer ...**

**Leur duo avait toujours fait leur force à tous les deux, il leur avait permis de survivre dans ce monde sauvage du spectacle .. oui, pour ne pas sombrer, ils devaient se convaincre que comme leur fatigue, cette pénible sensation n'était qu'une illusion éphémère.**

~°*0OoO0*°~

La vie est une répétition,

qui lentement court dans sa course  
>Car j'étais tellement seul que ce serait d'accord<p>

si ça continuait comme cela  
>En un moment ça s'illumine en flammes<p>

et de tels rêves disparaissent, oubliés  
>Oh, parce que je ne veux pas pleurer<p>

je commençais à vouloir plus de la vie

Au milieu de l'obscurité interminable,

vient une mélodie dont je n'ai pas peur  
>Même si tu me pousses des tes deux mains<p>

C'est le temps de n'emmener planer,

je peux être beaucoup plus fort

Un moment démodé,

Si la lumière me fait ouvrir les yeux  
>Je vais à un endroit dans un monde<p>

que moi seul connais  
>Parce que je sais que l'aube viendra,<p>

même si la nuit est obscure


	6. Chapter 5 Partage

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction. Oui elle est difficile... chaque larme d'un de mes personnages m'en a surement tiré le triple, la souffrance que j'expose est horriblement empathique, mais elle me tient à cœur, plus que toutes les autres, alors je ne compte pas l'interrompre. Même si je sais déjà que la suite sera de pire en pire. J'espère que ça ne détournera personne.

Donc merci encore à Heughae, Yutopia et Kurai pour leur soutien sur ce projet !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chanson:<span>_

I'll be there

_« L'immense privilège de l'amitié est de ne rien avoir à expliquer. »_

_Katherine Mansfield_

~°*0OoO0*°~

**Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune chanteur ouvrit les volets et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, faisant rentrer l'air frais dans la pièce chauffée. Quitte à accomplir quelque chose, autant ne pas les faire à moitié. La masse enfouie au milieu du matelas se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures poru se rendormir aussitôt. **

**-**Debout ! Allez ! Nan mais quelle marmotte celui-là quand il s'y met !

**Le magnae abandonna la tâche fort difficile qui lui avait été attribuée, soit réveiller son cher colocataire, pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Quitte à devoir aider tout le monde à ranger, ça serait forcément plus aisé que de réveiller Yoochun.**

-Minnie ? Où est Yoochun ?

-Il se réveille pas. Je te laisse ça, hein.

-Oh t'aurais pu te débrouiller, j'ai pas fini ma valise.

-Justement, tu n'es pas le seul. Alors, autant te laisser ce que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire.

**Jaejoong grommela un petit moment avant de lâcher ses affaires pour finalement obéir et monter vers les chambres. Moins de cinq minutes après Changmin rouvrit la valise qu'il venait de fermer et se traîna à la suite du plus âgé. **

**Sans prendre la peine de frapper à sa propre chambre, Changmin entra sans la moindre délicatesse, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Les bras encombrés, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jaejoong assis sur le rebord du lit de son colocataire qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement vers lui malgré son entrée fracassante. La main dans ses cheveux et l'expression bienveillante, il murmurait son prénom pour le tirer doucement de son sommeil. La fenêtre avait été refermée et Changmin ne put qu'admirer la patience dont faisait preuve Jaejoong avec eux quand on connaissait son tempérament sulfureux à bien d'autres occasions. Avec douceur, il se pencha vers lui, sa seconde main chatouillant sa peau, faisant légèrement réagir l'endormis. Immobile, il continua ses marques d'affection, attendant que le corps en mouvement n'émerge. Oui, il n'y avait bien que Jaejoong pour pouvoir réveiller Yoochun comme ça.**

**Son bagage déjà bien rempli toujours dans les mains, il le posa au sol, faisant se tourner vers lui l'ainé toujours assis sur le lit. **

-Désolé, je fais que passer, j'ai oublié des trucs dans l'armoire.

-Tu aurais pu les prendre avant Minah !** Ronchonna une voix mal réveillée et légèrement enrouée. **

-Tient, tu es réveillé finalement ! Tu vois Jae, quand je dis que tu fais des miracles ! **Plaisanta Changmin qui sans la moindre précaution mettait sans dessus-dessous une pile de vêtement à l'origine soigneusement rangée. **

-Dis pas de bêtises. Dépêche-toi de te préparer Chun, il reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de partir. Moi je retourne à mes affaires.

**Jaejoong se leva, tapotant une dernière fois la forme humaine dans le tas de couvertures et quitta la chambre. Changmin continua son déploiement d'habits alors que Yoochun se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, une démarche digne d'un zombie. Légèrement moqueur, il s'amusa à le taquiner, puis se concentra pour refermer avec difficulté sa valise et la traîner jusqu'en bas des escaliers où se trouvaient ses aînés. **

-Le manager nous fera le point sur l'emploi du temps des prochains jours dans l'avion.

-Il n'est pas encore là ? **Demanda Jaejoong intrigué.**

-Il nous rejoint à l'aéroport, il avait des choses à régler. Il ne va pas chaumer lui non plus. Ils ont rajouté une conférence en arrivant.

**Un soupir se fit entendre et le petit dauphin commença à quitter la pièce d'un pas trainant. **

-Junsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je voudrais être tranquille quelques minutes …

**Tous se turent. Aucun n'osa demander quoi que ce soit. Après tout, si Junsu le demandait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. S'il ne l'expliquait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le savoir, tout simplement. Et même si l'inquiétude ne manquait pas de naitre en eux, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, par simple respect. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva. Jaejoong affolé abandonna les produits de la salle de bain pour se précipiter vers sa chambre à la recherche de ses ébauches d'écriture, de paroles et de partitions qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger dans ses affaires et qu'il n'acceptait d'abandonner en aucun cas. **

**Yunho, Junsu et Yoochun rejoignirent le véhicule arrêté devant chez eux tandis que toujours à l'intérieur de la maison, Changmin appelait Jaejoong. D'une voix stressée celui-ci lui fit comprendre maladroitement qu'il se dépêchait au mieux pour les rejoindre et qu'il pouvait aller devant. Ce qu'il fit, obéissant, pour retrouver ses hyungs tentant de charger quelques valises à l'arrière, tassant comme ils purent leurs modestes bagages pourtant trop volumineuses. **

-Que fait Jaejoong ? **Demanda Yunho qui aidait le conducteur à ranger les valises dans le coffre. **

-Il a oublié des affaires à cause du temps qu'il a perdu à réveiller Yoochun, **taquina Changmin sac à la main devant la portière ouverte du taxi. **

**Le concerné fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour regarder vers leur habitation, ignorant les petits piques du magnae. À l'avant, Yunho s'installa près du conducteur**

-Il va nous mettre en retard, **dit-il nerveux, ses doigts pianotant sur sa jambe tressautante. **

-Je vais appeler un second taxi, on vous rejoint tout de suite, **enchaîna aussitôt Yoochun qui redescendait déjà du véhicule. **

-Mais …

-On sera moins serré comme ça, **ajouta-t-il en plaisantant pour taire les interrogations du magnae. **

**Perplexe celui-ci capta son regard, ne cachant rien de son interrogatoire silencieux. Sans un mot l'ainé répondit d'aveux coupable et se détourna, cédant sa place à l'arrière de la voiture spacieuse. **

**Changmin s'assit, son sac-à-dos sur les genoux et porta son attention sur le chanteur qui reprenait le chemin de leur résidence. La voiture démarra, coupant la connexion visuelle, interrompue bien avant par la disparition du jeune homme dans les bâtiments. Ses pensées floues s'effaçant, il s'intéressa au leader qui en apparence agissait normalement et donnait les indications au chauffeur. Mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait, sans savoir pourquoi. Leurs gestes, leurs comportements récents … il préféra mettre cela sur le compte de leur emploi du temps surchargé. **

**Au fond de lui, il sentait que les questions qu'il se posait étaient loin d'être dénuées de sens. Pourtant, il préféra les ignorer comme une simple inepties, au profit de son nouveau jeu vidéo, plus futile, mais plus rassurant à son intuition tourmentée. **

**À peine arrivée, ils payèrent le chauffeur et deux hommes de la sécurité vinrent les accompagner pour éviter le petit attroupement de jeunes filles en fleurs hystériques, tandis qu'un troisième chargeait leurs bagages pour les emmener à l'enregistrement. **

**Pulls en laine, écharpes, bonnets, masques et autres apparats pour dissimuler leurs visages, ils se faufilèrent vers le quais d'embarquement, ne passant que bien peu de temps au contrôle frontière. En bonne compagnie, ils montèrent tout trois à bord, s'installant aux places qui leur étaient réservées dans une partie plus calme. **

**Plusieurs minutes passèrent pensant lesquelles l'anxiété de Yunho ne faisait que croître. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant la fermeture définitive des portes et il n'avait aucun signe des deux manquants ou bien du manager. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier son téléphone, sachant pourtant que celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport. Il regardait pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une minute l'horloge lumineuse de son portable quand une présence à ses côtés le fit sursauter.**

-Oh c'est toi … **dit le leader se sentant brusquement soulagé.** Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne seriez pas là à l'heure.

**Micky sourit et s'installa sur le siège à ses côtés. Il sortit son baladeur de son petit sac et le rangea au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans l'allée derrière, le manager prit place contre la fenêtre et face à eux, séparés par le couloir, Jaejoong leur adressa un signe et s'assit coté couloir, prêt de Changmin et Junsu. Au même moment, la voix électronisée d'une hôtesse signala à tous les passagers que les portes se fermaient et que tous devaient s'asseoir et s'attacher pour procéder sous peu au décollage. **

**La première heure de voyage fut fort calme pour le groupe qui en profita pour plonger entre sommeil et rêveries, le plus silencieusement possible. Cependant, leur tranquillité fut troublée par le service des hôtesses de l'air qui proposait les plateaux repas. **

**À contre-cœur, mais attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture, Changmin se tira de ses songes. Ils attaquèrent leurs plats avec enthousiasme, à l'exception de Junsu qui semblait avoir peu d'appétit. Pourtant l'ambiance semblait s'être rehaussée d'elle-même. Rien de tel qu'un repas en famille pensa le plus jeune en participant activement à la conversation qui opposait Jaejoong et Yoochun pour laquelle le couloir servait involontairement de zone neutre. **

**Finalement se furent les cinq membres qui, incités par les remarques des uns et des autres, prirent part au débat improbable sur les goûts littéraires de Yoochun, que chacun se fit un plaisir de critiquer avec la plus grande satisfaction. **

**Faussement boudeur, il croisa ses bras sur son torse, ignorant avec raffinement les petites attaques de ses amis qui ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. **

-Ah le manager est parti ?** Remarqua Yoochun, interrompant son mutisme pour se pencher dans l'allée et parcourir des yeux les sièges derrière lui. **

**Avachi contre l'appui-tête, Jaejoong acquiesça par automatisme avant de s'interroger, se redressant sur son siège.**

-Tu as quelque chose de spécial à lui dire ?

-C'est pas bien grave, je lui dirai plus tard, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai plus de ventoline … **expliqua nonchalamment Yoochun.**

**Il se replaça dans son siège avant de sursauter sous l'éclat de voix de son ainé. **

-QUOI ? Et tu l'as pas dit ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ça pourrait être grave, c'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère voyons ! **S'emporta l'ainé énervé par une telle négligence, qu'il jugeait absolument stupide et dangereuse. **

-Jae … **souffla le plus jeune heureux de recevoir une telle attention.** J'en ai toujours sur moi tu le sais, non ? Je voulais dire que j'avais plus de rechange. Simple précaution.

**L'air attendrit posé sur son ainé, il se contenta de sourire sans un mot pendant de longues secondes, alors que prêt lui, Yunho faisait une conversation longue distance avec Junsu. Il baissa les yeux et reprit cet air taquin qui lui seyait tant.**

-Boude pas, espèce de gamin ! Dire que c'est toi l'ainé …

**Vexé sans trop de raisons, Jaejoong fit claquer bruyamment sa langue contre son palais et tourna la tête à l'opposé, soit vers le hublot près de Changmin, pour faire comprendre son mécontentement sans avoir à formuler le moindre mot. **

-Alleeeez, tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça Jae !

-On dirait des gamins. Quand je pense que je dois vous appeler hyung …

**Ils rirent doucement, accompagnés par Junsu et Yunho alors que Jaejoong faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. En réalité il ne faisait pas la tête. Il était juste légèrement froissé. Et les taquineries de Max avaient toujours eu le don de lui changer les pensées. **

**En playback Micky glissa un mot au magnae pour obtenir de l'aide, l'incitant à s'en prendre physiquement au jeune homme de la manière qu'il haïssait le plus : les chatouilles. C'est avec une grande bonté que la main sournoise de Changmin partit à l'assaut des cotes de son ainé.**

**La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, en moins de dix secondes celui-ci se mit à se tortiller sur son siège en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire. Avant que le souffle ne lui manque, le tortionnaire s'arrêta et se réinstalla droit dans son siège, reprenant un air sérieux et innocent. Sous l'attention amusée des trois autres membres, et probablement bien d'autres encore, Junsu qui s'était fait aimablement frapper par les débattements de Jaejoong reprenait ses repères sous les excuses insistantes de l'ainé. **

**Les excuses acceptées, le petit dauphin remit de ses émotions se plaqua contre son siège en apercevant le regard menaçant du plus âgé. **

-Vengeannnnnce ! **S'écria Jaejoong, offrant son rire clair à ses compagnons pour la première fois depuis longtemps. **

-Ne me touche pas hyung ! Arrête de me tripoter ! J'aime pas les femmes moi ! **Répliqua-t-il amusé, se laissant prendre au jeu. **

**Il avait beau dire, il aimait vraiment ces moments. Ceux qu'ils partageaient le plus simplement, au quotidien. Ces bêtes et courts moments. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils avaient l'air un peu idiot à agir comme des gamins à leur âge, mais à bord d'un avion, il avait une excuse, les occupations n'étaient pas bien variées. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ressentait le plus le lien invisible qui les unissait, ce rayon infrarouge qui liaient entre elles les cinq étoiles de la Cassiopeia. Se rendant visible à qui voulait prendre le temps de le voir, dessinant en couleurs transparentes la lettre de leur union, le W. Le partage des émotions au cœur de leur monde unique. Leurs sourires, leurs rires. Cinq voix pour en faire qu'une. **

**Avec suffisamment d'attention pour ne pas heurter les plateaux repas qu'ils partageaient, Changmin se mit à son tour à taper le bras de son hyung pour plaisanter, se couchant à moitié sur Junsu pour attraper le bras de l'ainé qui fuyait vers l'accoudoir opposé. Il se vengea de son agression précédente en riant, emportant les quatre autres membres avec lui. Y mettant tout son cœur pour oublier cette insidieuse excroissance empoisonnée qu'il sentait grandir autour d'eux en silence, ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il refusait de voir à travers les visages ternis et les yeux cernés que des rires recouvraient aussi difficilement que le maquillage. Enfouissant toute crainte, lui préférant l'espoir, celle que ces instants durent pour toujours. **

~°*0OoO0*°~

La joie d'aimer quelqu'un nous fait nous battre pour la liberté.  
>Parce que la réponse n'est nul part<br>Ne crois qu'en ces empreintes de pieds peu importe l'endroit.

I'll be there parce que ce n'est pas un miracle.  
>Je te donnerai ma force, ma force toute entière sans faute.<br>To be shining days, pour les partager avec toi.  
>Maintenant le monde ne fait plus qu'un pour nous lier,<br>Comme le ciel.

Quand je regarde vers la lumière nos cœurs fusionnent

Nous pourrons nous revoir pas vrai ?

Pour que ce rêve arrive à destination,  
>Un jour, de l'autre coté des larmes<br>malgré le destin, nous nous retrouverons absolument  
>I'll be there<br>I'll be there

for you

everyday


	7. Chapter 6 Complicité

_NOTE : Un des derniers chapitres qui ne m'arrache pas le coeur à l'écrire, et encore ça commence à devenir difficile ^^'' je sais pas trop si le titre va très bien avec le contexte ce coup-ci, désolée. Je suis partie sans trop réflechir et je m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la fin._

_Pour les chansons, comme on m'a posé la question, elles sont bien sur mise à titre indicatif, mais c'est aussi une manière de retracer leur carrière musicale, parce que c'est ça qui fait les dieux de l'Est ne ?_

_Merci encore pour les commentaires, _

_ceux de Heughae et Kurai sont toujours aussi adorables 3_

_I love you ^/^_

* * *

><p><em><span> Chanson:<span>_

노을..바라보다 (Afterglow)

_« La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité. »_

_[Michel Tournier]_

~°*0OoO0*°~

**La saison avait beau être particulièrement fraîche, l'enchaînement des activités laissaient peu de temps de s'en préoccuper. Un nouveau script télévisé à la main qu'il consultait distraitement, Yunho avait l'esprit préoccupé par l'alourdissement de leur emploi du temps. Ils étaient rentrés depuis moins d'une heure et le manager quittait la pièce où il lui avait expliqué en privé les dernières modifications. Celles-ci encore une fois tombaient fort mal, comme toujours. Yunho avait accepté en leur nom, pas qu'il ait eu spécialement le choix, mais pour la forme en tant que leader il avait acquiescé sans remarque inutile. Par esprit de responsabilité, il avait alors décidé d'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle. **

**Il descendit les escaliers et trouva les autres occupés à se changer l'esprit avant de reprendre en soirée. Il réprima un soupir et se donna de la prestance, pour ne pas se détourner de son idée première. **

-On a un nouvel enregistrement de rajouté lundi matin. On est invité au SMAPxSMAP, l'émission est vraiment populaire au Japon, c'est une bonne opportunité pour nous, **les informa-t-il de manière formelle. **

**Le silence s'imposa, désagréable, inconfortable, mettant à mal l'assurance du leader. Bien sûr il gardait presque en toute circonstance son air fier et légèrement imposant auquel aucun de ses collègues et amis ne marchaient, mais au fond de ses yeux, ses craintes, toute son inquiétude pouvait être lues par quiconque y portait suffisante attention. **

**Touché par ce regard qu'il connaissait par cœur, Jaejoong l'interrompit par un soupir résigné, proposant une bière à son meilleur ami avant de s'en servir une lui-même. Installé nonchalamment devant la télévision, Changmin décida de faire abstraction, par respect pour Yunho et pour le fardeau que pour eux il s'attribuait consciemment. **

-Je croyais qu'on devait avoir quelques jours libres… **fit remarquer Junsu. **

**Son ton de reproche pesa particulièrement sur chacun d'eux, les perturbant alors que tous comprenaient ce sentiment que le chanteur exprimait tout haut. **

-On vient de recevoir cette proposition. Ce n'est pas rien. Le manager avait accepté, j'ai donné mon feu-vert, **expliqua Yunho qui se sentait pourtant partagé.**

-J'ai promis de les passer avec mon frère, **ajouta encore Junsu, laissant apparaître son mécontentement au détour de ses mots à peine voilés. **

-Je … désolé, **répondit seulement le leader à court de réponse, attristé de gâcher les projets de son ami. **

**Rares étaient les fois où Yunho s'excusait pour ce dont il n'était pas directement responsable. Et Junsu le savait. Il les accepta à demi-mot, en silence, incapable de taire son irritation croissant qu'il tentait malgré tout de dissimuler. **

-J'ai toujours su que ton affection pour moi dépassait la normale, **plaisanta Changmin qui se leva pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son aîné, faisant de son mieux à sa manière pour redonner le sourire à leur mood-maker. **

**Reconnaissant, Junsu lui adressa un signe amical, pourtant cette déception ne quittait pas son regard. Il semblait même retenir au fond de ses prunelles, un graine de rancœur particulièrement désagréable sur ce visage rieur. Voyant l'inquiétude sur l'expression de son petit frère terrible, Junsu prit une longue inspiration et sourit, prenant sur lui et évitant tout commentaire supplémentaire sur la question. En guise de remerciement, ils partagèrent une étreinte furtive qu'il termina par une frappe taquine sur son bras, histoire de ne pas ternir sa réputation. Il s'éloigna, attrapant sa console qui traînait dans le salon et se mit à jouer dans un coin de la pièce histoire de se libérer l'esprit. **

**Le visage inexpressif, le leader observait le duo qui avait reporté son attention sur les jeux et bataillait sans grande passion. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et passa une main sur son visage, fermant les paupières, l'air exténué. **

-Ça va Yunho ? **Demanda précautionneusement Jaejoong en s'asseyant près de lui. **

**Le leader ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un de ses sourires doux qu'il offrait si généreusement à tour de bras. S'il ne les formulait pas à haute voix, alors peut-être que les problèmes eux-mêmes finiraient par s'évaporer. Il voulait y croire, mais bien qu'injustifiée, la culpabilité se faisait ressentir.**

-Je suis désolé.

**Ce n'était vraiment pas courant que Yunho s'excuse de la sorte deux fois de suite. Et tous avaient finis par comprendre qu'en général c'était une sorte de malaise refoulé qu'il exprimait par ses excuses. Une toute petite phrase qui tenait en elle des centaines de mots, de situations et de gestes qu'il n'avait pas pu exprimer. **

**Jaejoong avait pris l'habitude de voir Yunho refouler en permanence, il ne comprenait simplement pas comment il parvenait à tenir. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit soutenir entièrement son choix, mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Tout comme il comprenait la tristesse de Junsu. Toute la situation commençait à les dépasser bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. **

**Les mots réconfortants qu'il aurait voulu offrir ne parvenait pas à sortir. Fait rare pour lui. Alors, comme il se plaisait à le faire fréquemment, il laissait parole aux gestes muets. Il prit entre ses bras celui qui était son amant, cherchant à partager un fardeau qu'il se savait incapable de supporter. Serrant son corps contre lui pour faire comprendre son message. Sa tête dans son cou, l'une de ses mains, apaisante, frotta son dos, la seconde caressant gentiment ses cheveux. **

**La respiration stressée du leader se calma. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard. Tendre, amical, légèrement éreinté. Un simple regard de reconnaissance qui en dit plus qu'un véritable discours. Trop probablement pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. **

**Ils avaient tout deux compris. Ils le sentaient. Cette douceur volatile qui les englobait. Ce voile de coton qui faisait perdurer leurs illusions. L'amour s'estompant, l'enveloppe de tendresse rassurante n'était plus que le dernier rempart de leur relation éteinte. **

**Ils ne rompirent pas le contact, le conservant précieusement pendant de longues minutes. Comme si ce simple geste risquait de marquer définitivement la fin définitive d'une étape dépassée depuis longtemps. Un passage fastidieux qui ouvrirait la porte à de trop nombreuses difficultés qu'ils refusaient de voir. **

**Ils restèrent finalement l'un à coté de l'autre immobile dans un silence paisible pendant de longues minutes, profitant du moment pour se reposer tant le corps que l'esprit. **

-Il va falloir y aller, **souffla prudemment Yunho en un murmure auquel Jaejoong répondit par un sourire.**

**Ils se levèrent et Jaejoong parcourut la pièce du regard.**

-Où est Chunnie ?

-Parti se recoucher. C'est une feignant, il ne fait que dormir, **plaisanta Changmin.**

**Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils. Que Yoochun s'endorme en pleine journée, ce n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel. Qu'il aille spécialement se recoucher alors qu'ils n'avaient que quelques heures, ça l'était déjà beaucoup plus. Inquiet il monta à l'étage et entrebâilla discrètement dans la chambre. Il trouva le jeune homme visiblement profondément endormi en travers de son lit, les couvertures défaites sans dessus dessous. L'image le fit sourire, c'était le genre de situation qui méritait une photo. Il voulut ressortir sans bruit, mais la voix de Yoochun l'interrompit. **

-Jae ?

-Désolée, je t'ai réveillé ?

**Il nia de la tête et s'assit au milieu du lit, les cheveux en bataille, les habits légèrement froissés.**

-J'ai l'impression d'être ton nouveau réveil, je ne fais que ça dernièrement,** plaisanta Jaejoong. **

-C'est pas le plus désagréable, **s'amusa à son tour Yoochun. **

-Compte pas sur moi pour faire ça tous les jours.

**En réalité, il n'en pensait pas un mot et l'un comme l'autre le savaient. C'était le genre d'intimité qu'ils se plaisaient à avoir. Ce lien si particulier qu'on ne partageait qu'avec bien peu de personnes dans sa vie. Cette relation délicate, personnelle qui n'était si poussée qu'avec son âme sœur. jaejoong aimait ce privilège. Il était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre afin de le préserver et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait sacrifié. **

**Pourtant, il sentait que la situation avec laquelle il perdait prise mettait en péril cette douce quiétude. Que le mutisme dans lequel chacun se terrait les rapprochait d'un précipice inévitable. Il voyait aussi que Yoochun perdait pied, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, quelque chose lui échappait. Il le sentait se perdre dans des embûches invisibles aux yeux de tous, tout comme il sentait Junsu s'envenimer dans un bourbier inextricable. **

**L'une après l'autre, ces certitudes, ce monde de convictions figées auquel il aimait se rattacher disparaissait dans des abîmes immatérielles. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré probablement autant qu'il aurait aimé redresser les choses. **

**La peur au ventre, l'inquiétude s'y mêlant, sa voix s'éleva bien maladroitement, laissant transparaître son état. **

-Chun. Je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal à te lever … tu peux faire croire à Changmin que c'est normal, mais là c'est bien pire que d'habitude. Ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, tu te couches à des heures pas possibles et tu es debout le matin on dirait un vrai zombie.

**L'expression du plus jeune laissa filtrer un semblant de fausse raillerie qu'il fit bien vite disparaître sous l'insistance de Jaejoong.**

-Ça peut pas continuer éternellement comme ça, tu sais. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, **poursuivit-il légèrement réprobateur. **

**Yoochun ne répondit pas, comprenant que cette fois-ci, l'humour derrière lequel il aimait s'échapper était bien loin de se conformer à leur environnement. Ses doigts massèrent les contours de son visage, espérant se donner un peu d'énergie tandis que l'affection amicale qui lui était adressée désordonnait ses pensées. **

-Tu peux me dire si des choses te tracassent, **insista Jaejoong, prenant à cœur autant que possible la situation. **

-Ya trop de choses justement … **lâcha à contre-cœur Yoochun, ne voulant pas ajouter de problèmes à ceux qu'ils savaient déjà trop présents.** Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça.

**Il soupira. Leur amitié si forte le faisait douter. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de dissimuler les complications, mais il savait les endurer lorsqu'il jugeait que le contexte de s'y prêtait pas. **

**Le visage dans les mains, en appuie sur ses genoux, il ravala toute cette fatigue qui l'envahissait et ces sentiments qui l'épuisaient.**

**-**Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, **ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son compagnon, dans l'attente d'un simple sourire. **

**Hésitant, en proie à trop de questions silencieuses, le plus âgé baissa la tête. Il le connaissait si bien. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois s'oublier derrière eux, derrière lui. Rattrapé par l'anxiété qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps, il ne put retenir sa question qu'il savait si bête.**

-On est vraiment ami pas vrai ?

-Imbécile, comment est-ce que tu oses encore poser ce genre de question ? **S'exclama Yoochun, haussant légèrement la voix. **

**Un inspiration, un léger soulagement et ses craintes s'évaporèrent sous le regard tendre qui le sourit, heureux d'une réponse aussi sincère qu'adorable. **

-Je suis désolé, mais en ce moment, ce sont toutes mes convictions qui tombent en miette, **avoua-t-il à demi-mots, ce sentiment étrange ressentit un peu plus tôt, monopolisant son esprit. **

**Pris de compassion, Yoochun lui offrit un sourire à son tour qu'il accompagna d'une étreinte amicale. Ils savaient qu'un simple embrassade apaisait leur cœur aussi bien que ne saurait le faire leurs paroles maladroites. Et celle-ci servait sans le savoir tant à l'un qu'à l'autre. **

-Merci, **dit-il avait gratitude. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?**

-Ne t'en fais pas, **confirma gaiement Yoochun.**

**Son ami l'observa en silence, les yeux froncés. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser de question, alors que lui-même n'était pas capable de répondre aux siennes. S'il voulait se livrer, Jaejoong savait toujours relever ces moments et trouver comment aborder de tels sujets avec son soulmate. Oui, s'il ne disait rien, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire, tout simplement. **

**Sans prévenir la porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur, les faisant sursauter.**

-Désolé de casser l'ambiance, je trouve plus ma clé USB, **s'affligea Changmin en commençant à fouiner. **

-Et tu en as spécialement besoin maintenant ? **Demanda Yoochun perplexe.**

-J'aime bien savoir où sont mes affaires,** répondit le cadet négligemment.** Jae tu l'as pas vu ?

**L'aîné fit non de la tête et sourit en voyant Changmin remuer la pièce alors que Yoochun tentait de le déconcentrer. **

**Il fut rassuré de le voir taquiner le cadet et se décida à les laisser à leur 'amusement' pendant le temps qu'il leur restait. Il lui adressa un dernier regard doux accompagné d'un petit rictus inquiet. Il quitta la pièce et redescendit vers le salon où il entendit la voix de Yunho qui s'adressait à leur dauphin. **

-Je sais que tu es déçu, mais c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut ignorer comme ça. Les SMAP sont le groupe le plus populaire du Japon …

-Je sais. Mais on a pas arrêté, je pensais vraiment pouvoir profiter de ces jours pour voir mon frère. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a même pas eu le temps de se parler, **dit tristement Junsu. **

-Je sais bien … on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, mais je suis là s'il le faut.

**Entre eux, c'était une confiance plus forte que celle d'une famille. Yunho était devenu une figure emblématique, en se positionnant en leader, en personne de confiance, il était devenu la marque de leur protection à tous, celle sur laquelle ils se reposaient. Junsu le premier. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour eux, à les guider, pour les mener là où ils étaient arrivés après tant de mal. **

-Peut-être hyung … je crois que j'en peux plus.

-Tu devrais te reposer, on va trouver un moyen de s'occuper de tes affaires, mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit bientôt partir.

**Derrière le rôle paternel qu'il se plaisait à tenir, il était impossible de ne pas voir tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour eux. Sans demander de retour, en silence le plus souvent, en souffrant même parfois. C'était pour ce genre de choses que Junsu savait qu'il pouvait mettre en lui toute sa confiance. Oui, s'il avait tendance à lui reprocher les problèmes de management, il ne laisserait pas cette situation continuer tant elle était intenable à long terme. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait tout pour eux, pour lui. Parce qu'il était impensable que ce père-là agisse égoïstement. Il agissait trop souvent pour les autres. Par altruisme. Et s'il avait bien évidemment ses volontés égocentriques, jamais il ne faisait quoi que ce soit contre leur bien à tous. **

-Je sais bien que pour ce genre de confession je suis pas vraiment le mieux placé, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter. Mais si tu préfères en parler avec Yoochun ou Jaejoong, je comprendrais, tant que tu vas mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Bien qu'il avait senti sa présence depuis longtemps, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le leader décida de poser son regard sur l'espion à l'angle de la pièce. D'un sourire amical, il l'invita à les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec la télévision pour seul fond sonore. Sans faire le moindre commentaire il se trouva une petite place auprès de ses deux amis sur le canapé. **

-Il faut y aller.

**Ils hochèrent de la tête et tout trois partirent paisiblement vers l'entrée où les deux branches manquantes les rejoignaient pour leur sauter dessus bruyamment, fier de leur bêtise. **

**C'était l'une de forces de leur amitié à tous les cinq. Une amitié unie, douce, chaleureuse et une complicité sans faille. _Presque sans faille._**

~°*0OoO0*°~

Juste après que les derniers reflets se soient couchés,  
>Je viendrai vers toi,<br>Suivant les lumières qui s'éteignent une à une.  
>Je t'enlacerai,<br>Avant que le vent froid ne fasse s'abaisser tes épaules.  
>Je t'aime,<br>Toi qui est stupide,  
>Tu es si précieuse pour moi.<br>Comme le soleil qui se lève,  
>Je te protégerai comme où tu m'as attendu, avec ce cœur éblouissant,<br>Tous les rêves pour lesquels j'ai priés,  
>Ils s'envolent vers toi avec mon parfum sincère.<br>J'espère que mon souhait

de pouvoir sourire à tes côtés chaque matin

se réalisera.  
>Je t'attendrai,<br>Je ne lâcherai jamais ta main,  
>Même si ce n'est que des larmes,<br>Je les essuierai pour toi.  
>Même si nous sommes incapable de voir la fin,<br>Peu importe que notre chemin soit cahoteux,  
>S'il te plaît appartient moi.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Eloignement

Merci encore et toujours à mes deux fidèles lectrices sur ce projet. Je ne pourrais pas me lasser de vos commentaires, même s'ils vous semblent répétitifs, à moins ils sont aussi mon inspiration et ils m'aident à continuer. En particulier pour ce chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne suis sure de rien pour cet écrit, il me parait bien lourd et un peu trop … trop (qu'est-ce que ça risque d'être pour vous . en espérant que vous ne décrochiez pas trop vite avec toute cette narration u.u). J'espère juste que ce que je veux transmettre sera correctement reçu.

Mes excuses au passage pour ce retard, mais comme certaines le savent … I'm in japan ! Lol

Bref un immense MERCI pour tout.

Et bonne lecture j'espère.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chanson:<span>_

Miduyo

_« L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié. »_

_[Charles Caleb Colton]_

~°*0OoO0*°~

-D'accord. Tu m'expliqueras. C'est un peu … inattendu. Ouai, bye.

**Il raccrocha un petit sourire pensif étirant ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers le ciel dissimulé derrière l'éclat des néons publicitaires. La nuit était tombée avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte réellement. Aujourd'hui, le soleil il ne l'avait pas vu. Levé à cinq heures alors que l'astre paresseux n'avait pas encore daigné partager ses rayons. À peine avait-il pu l'apercevoir aux alentours de midi avant de se retrouver enfermé jusqu'à son couché. **

**Encore une fois, la seule lumière à laquelle avaient eu droit Jaejoong était celle des éclairages artificiels qui n'avaient pas manqué de l'illuminer au beau milieu de la scène dont il s'était senti le maitre l'espace de quelques heures. Il aimait ces moments plus que tout au monde, mais le poids du sacrifice se sentait sur ses épaules. Il commençait à douter d'être capable de le tenir encore longtemps. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que pour le bien du groupe et des fans il était près à tout supporter. Mais plus les jours s'écoulaient en silence et plus ses mots se brouillaient pour ne lui laisser que cet affreux sentiment du mensonge. Le sien, celui de l'agence, celui du monde. Le cours de ses pensées lui paraissait bien fataliste. Et le coup de téléphone de son ami y était peut-être pour quelque chose.**

**Arrivé à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les autres membres du groupe, il jeta à la volée chaussures et portefeuille pour laisser échapper un soupir. Il s'assit sur la marche d'entrée et appuya sa tête lourde contre le métal de la porte d'entrée. Leur unique soirée de libre avant leur très prochain aller-retour pour Tokyo et il avait finalement eu un appel de dernière minute pour participer à une émission radio avec Taegoon. Il avait attendu un long moment comme on le lui avait recommandé et n'avait finalement à peine pu ouvrir la bouche. Que de temps de perdu pour rien. Ils revenaient juste de Bangkok pour le SM Town et étaient à Seoul juste le temps du Gayo Daesang avant de repartir pour quelques jours à Tokyo alors que d'ici deux semaines les concerts de Séoul suivraient. Les prochains jours promettaient encore une fois de ne leur laisser aucun répit. **

**Et le pire, c'était cette automate qu'il était devenu. Il ne décidait plus, il laissait faire. Son emploi du temps, son corps, ses décisions. Il laissait tout passer sans s'y attarder. Il préférait ne pas y penser pour ne pas s'emporter. **

**Se tirant de la dérive de ses pensées, il inspira un grand coup et se redressa, camouflant du mieux possible les traces de lassitude que reflétait certainement son visage. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut la lumière du salon et devina Changmin en train de lire dans un coin, sans un bruit, seul. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il y trouva effectivement le magnae qui releva la tête et finit par se reconcentrer sur son livre sans un mot. **

-Tu es seul ? Yoochun dort ?**Demanda Jaejoong, loin d'être vexé par son attitude, étant habitué au besoin solitaire de son cadet. **

**Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et posa son regard sur Jaejoong. L'espace d'un instant, il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant sur son expression la fausse marque d'insouciance que l'ainé avait parfois la fâcheuse tendance à leur offrir lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. **

-Pas trop dur ? **Demanda Changmin.**

-Ça va, **se contenta de répondre le plus âgé.** Hyun Joong m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Il voudrait qu'on aille manger ensemble demain, **ajouta-t-il d'une voix étrangement morne après quelques longues secondes de silence. **

-On part demain après-midi hyung.

-Je sais.

**Aucun des deux n'ajouta mot. Ils s'étaient compris. Après tout, en quelques années, leurs vies étaient devenues une course. Une course contre la montre dans laquelle ils avaient fini par se perdre. Changmin afficha un air désolé et repris son livre. Plus pour se changer l'esprit qu'autre chose. Pour éviter de penser aussi. Laissant Jaejoong à ses propres états d'âmes auxquels il se sentait incapable de répondre comme il aimerait le faire. **

**Debout près du canapé, Jaejoong laissa son regard errer sur les rideaux qui laissait transparaitre derrière eux l'image tremblante de la demi-lune dans le ciel dégagé. **

**Sans réfléchir, il fit demi-tour et remis son manteau qu'il avait à peine quitter. Il annonça un énigmatique « je reviens » à Changmin et renfila ses chaussures. Ses clés de voiture à la main, il ne fit pas attention au regard inquiet que lui offrit le plus jeune et quitta à nouveau l'appartement.**

**Au volant de sa voiture, il se rendit par automatisme dans son coin favori. Un petit espace en retrait le long de la Han river. Au l'est de la ville, caché par les arbres, détaché de la civilisation bruyante de Séoul il rejoignit le petit ponton que la verdure dissimulait et qu'il avait un jour découvert par hasard avec Yoochun. Abandonné, seule une vieille barque délabrée y trônait encore fièrement toutes ces années après. Après avoir vérifié que l'endroit était bel et bien désert, il ferma la voiture, coupant toute lumière, puis s'avança précautionneusement vers le bord de l'eau et s'assit sur la berge. **

**Il repensa à Hyun Joong, à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à sa propre situation … peut-être … peut-être.**

**Il resta longuement ainsi, sans rien faire, juste seul avec lui-même, à penser. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait perdu. Perdu sans raison. Même avec tous ces gens qui tournaient continuellement autour de lui, il ne sentait plus que ce sentiment étrange de solitude, de fatigue lasse, cet éloignement des joies communes qu'il aurait aimé partager simplement. La nostalgie le prit tandis qu'il jouait machinalement avec son téléphone dans sa poche. Sans réfléchir il le sortit et composa le seul numéro qu'il se sentait capable d'appeler à une telle heure. **

**La musique résonna longuement, puis les sonneries cessèrent et il entendit une sorte de grognement à l'autre bout du fil, signe que Yoochun avait finalement décroché. **

-Jaejoong ? **Interrogea une voix légèrement pâteuse, tintée de l'ombre du sommeil.**

-Chunnie ~

**Il avait envie de parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi. Alors il attendait. Finalement après quelque temps, Yoochun finit par comprendre et coupa court à la discussion avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer.**

-J'arrive.

**Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser sa réponse, que Yoochun avait déjà raccroché. Il s'appuya contre le capot de sa voiture, soudainement apaisé. L'image de son cher ami en tête, il sourit la tête orientée vers les étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il contempla le ciel, prenant à cœur de détailler les traces lumineuses qui se dessinaient si lointaines. Le regard perdu dans cette immensité, elle semblait aussi vide qu'elle était surchargée, lointaine, détachée de tout, un peu comme lui avait l'impression de l'être dernièrement. Il essuya ces appréhensions étranges réorientant ces pensées vers d'autres plus joyeuses, sans réel succès. Une seule parvint à se maintenir, même absent, le soutien de Yoochun était toujours là. Heureusement, pensa-t-il.**

**Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Surpris, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il voyait le numéro d'expéditeur inconnu. **

**_« Pourquoi appelles-tu Yoochun oppa ? _»**

**Les yeux exorbités il resta longuement à contempler les quelques hanjas qui lui étaient subitement parvenus. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Pas de ces frissons agréables qui vous caressent les nuits d'été, de ceux baignés d'une crainte enfouie que l'on refuse de voir en face. Ce genre de choses étaient courantes après tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait des messages qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il jugeait parfois effrayants. Mais probablement ne s'y ferait-il jamais totalement. **

**Cependant, derrière le dégout que lui provoquait cet énième excès qu'il devait à sa célébrité, la question se posa aussi en lui. C'était vrai. Après tout, pourquoi Yoochun ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il viendrait ? Parce qu'il était le seul capable de lui faire oublier ces durs malheurs qui lui monopolisaient l'esprit ? Parce qu'ils étaient proches et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. **

**Même s'il tentait de l'oublier, il ressentait bel et bien cette distance qui tenait d'une manière étrangement branlante l'équilibre actuel du groupe. Cet éloignement tant physique que mental. Ce fossé qui s'était creusé, aux airs biens trop définitifs. Depuis combien de temps voyait-il ce trou s'accentuer un peu plus ? Bien trop longtemps qu'il tentait de taire cette impression. Trop de temps passé à fermer les yeux sur l'inévitable. La crainte croissante lui broyait les intestins. **

**Comme souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, il pensa à Yunho et l'idée lui fit mal. Il ne faisait rien de particulier, pourtant il avait cette écœurante impression de le trahir. Pas physiquement, il ne se le serait pas permis par simple respect. Non, c'était une trahison plus profonde, une trahison pleine, celle de son âme, de son cœur. Parce que pour la première fois, son esprit conscient acceptait une vérité qu'il se refusait d'entrevoir. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais au contraire parce qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait suffisamment pour vouloir le garder prêt de lui et pourtant plus assez pour continuer à maintenir leur couple pour deux. **

**C'était vrai. Tout était clair et il avait vu de même dans les yeux du leader, au fond de cette abîme recouverte par la fatigue. Ils ne ressentaient plus cet attrait des premiers instants. Cette douceur de l'amour, du plaisir simple d'être ensemble. **

**Ils l'avaient compris, ce sentiment était partagé. Un silence qui régnait en dernier rempart d'un monde d'illusion qu'un pressentiment désagréable les persuadait de maintenir. Ils avaient cru que s'ils continuaient, c'était seulement pour ces nombreuses années où il en avait été ainsi. Par routine, comme un couple marié qui ne réfléchirait plus. Cela semblait si simple. Laisser son sort au prétexte des habitudes, se déchargeant de tout culpabilité, de ce fardeau de cristal qui se faisait plus pesant sur leurs épaules. **

**La raison était simple oui. Mais elle n'était pas unique. **

**Il n'osait l'avouer, mais il savait qu'elle en cachait une autre. Plus insidieuse, plus mesquine. Une raison qu'il se refusait à avouer pour le bien de tous. Et pourtant … il savait que les attentions, l'affection, la gentillesse de son meilleur ami y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.**

**Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de Yoochun. Il en avait toujours été proche. Mais chaque jour un peu plus il sentait que la frontière de l'admissible se rapprochait. Une limite lourde de conséquences qu'il n'était certainement pas en mesure de supporter. **

**Car dans le vide émotionnel qu'il avait creusé avec Yunho, Yoochun s'était infiltré avec finesse, le laissant dépendant de leurs effusions sagement amicales. Et bêtement, déraisonnablement, il eut été forcé de reconnaître que quelque fois, l'idée de dépasser ce lien complice lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais il n'était pas de ce genre d'homme et se refusait à y ressembler. **

**Il se contenta de se convaincre que ceci n'était qu'un attrait de la nouveauté. Une phase inévitable à tout couple qui perdurait. Que, comme les nombreuses disputes qui avaient jalonnées leur histoire, cette période n'était qu'un mauvais moment qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre pour laisser place à un nouvel éclat de leur relation.**

**Un cabriolet noir s'arrêta et Yoochun en descendit l'air inquiet. **

**Son expression le toucha au plus profond de son cœur. Perçant d'un coup d'aiguille ce qu'il lui restait de conviction et d'incertitudes contre lesquelles il luttait. Une seconde, aucun mot, un simple geste. Yoochun se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras sans rien demander, sans rien dire. La différence le frappa, il comprit. **

**La prise de conscience était rude et malgré la douleur, il permit à ses pensées d'éclaircir l'état actuel des choses.**

**Cette fois il n'était même plus question de doute, juste de temps. Parce que l'étape franchie, il n'y avait plus qu'attendre. Attendre la suite, attendre la fin. Attendre tout simplement. Mais était-il seulement question de lui et Yunho, de son couple ? **

**Il savait bien que non. Évidemment. Son couple n'était désormais que le résidu de cette époque de joie et de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé pendant toutes ces années. Le dernier lien vers ce passé malheureusement révolu. **

**Mais si ce dernier lien disparaissait, alors que restait-il ? **

**Rien peut-être. **

**Il n'y croyait pas. Mais il voulait l'espérer. Parce que plus que son couple, il savait désormais que la fin de leur relation entraînerait avec elle la fin de toute la stabilité qu'elle représentait.**

**La fin de ce quelque chose, cette fusion qui avait toujours flotté entre eux. La fin de cette unicité profonde qui avait toujours réussi à effacer, telle une vague sur le sable, les marques parfois profondes de leurs désaccords. **

**Au fond il craignait que cette fin ne soit définitive. Comme un partage arbitraire du monde, une délimitation de frontières innovantes et menaçante. La création d'une nouvelle donne périlleuse qu'il avait désormais à cœur de retarder autant que possible. **

~°*0OoO0*°~

_L'amour est un sentiment excitant qui renverse le cœur. _

_C'est comme une solitude étouffante. _

_Je t'en prie continue de me regarder avec ce même regard_

_pour toujours ainsi et à jamais. _

_Si seulement tu pouvais rester suffisamment proche pour que mon cœur s'apaise..._

_juste assez pour que je puisse te voir_

_je serai tellement heureux_

_Je crois en toi_

_je te transmettrai tous mes sentiments à travers les regards que je te porte._

_Sais-tu comment se sent mon cœur ? _

_Comme je voudrais garder enfouis ces sentiments pour toi ? _

_Même ses sentiments pour toi craignant que tu me quittes un jour._

_Toi..._

_Si je pouvais rester à tes cotés comme cela_

_même si finalement je ne sais rien sur l'amour que je te porte. _


	9. Chapter 8 Excès

_Pré-sciprtum Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu différent en étant exactement pareil que les autres XD _

_C'est le premier qui s'intéresse véritablement à un petit personnage mis en retrait jusque là, Changmin. Et bizarrement c'était dur au début, et finalement ça a été tout seul. À tel point que ce chapitre est plus court, parce que j'ai dû lui enlever une partie pour la mettre plus tard, car c'était bien trop long XD Mais tout de même malgré cette innovation et celle du sursaut d'un autre de nos Dieu, ça reste très similaire àce qui précédait. _

_lol c'est plutôt bizarre, mais je crois que les caractères ne sont pas nécessairement ceux que l'on voit d'habitude, donc il y a de quoi surprendre. Cela dit, n'en déplaise aux autres, je ne pense pas que cela soit si improbable._

_J'espere que ça vous plaira tout de même et merci à mes merveilleuses lectrices qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir et vous imaginez pas comme ça m'aide lorsque cet écrit de vient trop lourd pour moi .  
><em>

_Voilà voilà, sur ce … Enjoyyyyy ! I hope ^^_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chanson :<span>_

_**nan noeui norae**_

_« La vraie amitié sait être lucide quand il le faut, aveugle quand elle le doit. »_

_[Francis Blanche.]_

~°*0OoO0*°~

**Épuisés, ils descendirent de scène sous les acclamations, les perles de leurs efforts dégoulinant le long de leurs fronts et de leurs cous comme autant de traces de leur cœur à l'ouvrage. Sans avoir le temps de s'attarder dans les loges, ils affrontèrent la brise de printemps et la mare de spectatrices qui les attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cinq sourires, un salut en parfait unissons, quelques révérences, pendant de longues minutes ils se plièrent avec patience aux formalités d'usage devant le portique de l'immeuble. La longue séance de photographie à la dérobée prit fin et ils purent abandonner leur estrade pour affronter la foule amassée pour eux. Des visages par centaines, des cris, des bousculades, des caresses furtives sans propriétaire, en quelques secondes ils se perdirent dans le brouhaha de leurs sens. Avec renfort de sécurité, ils atteignirent le véhicule qui les attendait. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, les portes claquèrent et ils démarrèrent en trombe au milieu du flot humain. Derrière eux des taxis se remplissaient tandis que des voitures leur emboîtaient déjà le pas, chacun d'eux faisant au mieux pour en ne pas y porter trop grande attention.**

**La tête appuyée contre le bord du siège, Changmin ferma les yeux, libérant son esprit de l'afflux d'émotion. Il tenta ainsi d'oublier ces mains, ces doigts, tous ces touchers sur son corps dont il n'avait aucune idée de la provenance. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y faire, mais avec un peu d'effort il parvenait à oublier. Pourtant souvent encore cette sensation lui apportait ce haut-le-cœur désagréable qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Il refusait d'y faire la moindre référence, la moindre remarque, parce qu'après tout, il l'avait voulu. Cette voie, il l'avait choisie, pour elle il s'était battu, il avait travaillé avec acharnement, et il trouvait mal venu aujourd'hui de s'en plaindre. Après tout, toute réussite appelait des sacrifices. Cette pudeur qu'il se devait d'abandonner était l'un des siens.**

**Il avait beau savoir, ce n'était pas chose facile. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper, comme s'enfuyant directement de son cœur pour le soulager.**

**Le véhicule s'arrêta et il rouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, la portière glissa et Junsu en sortit avec précipitation. Une main croisée devant sa poitrine, du réel dégoût dépeint sur le visage, il lança un rapide mot à leur attention tandis qu'il rejoignait leur hôtel au plus vite.**

-Je vais prendre un bain. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger.

**Presque en courant, les quatre autres membres du groupe suivirent le mouvement alors que leur voiture redémarrait, cherchant vainement à tromper les véhicules qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenu à semer. Ils passèrent le hall et partirent directement en direction des ascenseurs.**

**La fatigue dépeinte sur ses traits et la mâchoire serrée, Jaejoong entra le premier, jetant un regard atterré vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui tentait de forcer la sécurité.**

-J'aime mes fans, mais je déteste cette sensation, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de rat de laboratoire. Observé sans relâche et que l'on touche à sa guise,** dit-il sans s'adresser à quiconque.**

**Il reçut en guise de réponse un rictus crispé, vide d'émotion de la part de Yoochun et un regard attristé de Yunho.**

**L'esprit dans le vague, Changmin sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il entrait à son tour dans l'espace clos. De l'anxiété, une peur muette lui prit la gorge. Les mots de son ainé firent trembler son monde progressivement devenu bringuebalant.**

**Il avait beau tenter de nier, il était loin d'être aveugle et il connaissait ses amis autant que cela était possible. Les années ensemble passant, il avait progressivement appris à les comprendre, à les apprécier, à les aimer. Et de cette simple phrase dans la bouche du plus âgé, il ne pouvait que saisir la force de sens que ces quelques mots à eux seuls pouvaient porter.**

**Personne n'aurait pu aimer cette impression désagréable d'avoir son corps violé par des mains étrangères sans propriétaires, mais toujours ils avaient su faire preuve de relativisme, prendre cela comme une simple démonstration d'affection peut-être excessive. C'est ce qu'il faisait encore lui-même, mettant son cœur à comprendre et accepter ces comportements qui pourtant le déroutaient bien trop souvent. Cependant il comprit que ce n'était plus le cas de Jaejoong. Il semblait avoir dépassé ce stade, comme s'il n'était plus capable d'encaisser le fardeau que la routine et la raison auraient dû adoucir. Et à en croire l'expression de Junsu qu'il avait aperçu il y a peu, il n'était pas le seul.**

**Comme étouffé par les lourdes pierres qui s'accumulaient comme autant d'étape d'une dérive encore couverte par le brouillard, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. L'angoisse, la détresse, peu à peu l'iceberg qui les ferait couler semblait se dessiner dans l'horizon grisonnant. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de fatalité, il le haïssait, mais probablement dramatisait-il les choses. La vie n'était pas un conte de fée sans embûches, il ne pouvait se laisser déstabiliser par quelques ornières de passage, tentait-il de se convaincre pour taire la détresse croissante de son organe vital.**

**Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant brutalement de sa léthargie apparente et il fit face au visage inquisiteur de Yunho.**

-Tout va bien Changmin ?** Demanda-t-il soucieux. **Tu as l'air ailleurs.

**Il tourna la tête vers ces aînés et constata que tous le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.**

-Je pensais à autre chose. Le leader n'a pas le monopole du sérieux, tu sais,** plaisanta-t-il vaguement, sans réelle enthousiasme.**

**Yunho lui sourit, l'air pourtant peu convaincu, son regard ne le quittant pas, comme cherchant à percer les pensées gardées sous silence du magnae. Il avait beau jouer aux sales-gosses, parfois aux capricieux et faire preuve de franchise, il n'aimait pas exposer ses humeurs ni ses craintes. Préférant les conserver terrées au fond de son cœur jusqu'à ce que la charge d'émotions n'en devienne trop lourde pour sa pauvre âme torturée.**

-Tu es sûr ?** Demanda à son tour Yoochun.**

**S'il connaissait ses amis par cœur, la réciproque était également vraie, et le peu d'assurance dans sa réponse ne pouvait que les persuader qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème quelque part.**

-Tout va bien,** affirma-t-il encore avec plus de conviction.**

**Du moins il l'espérait. De tout cœur il l'espérait. Il fit un de ses sourires en coin qu'il affectionnait, un de ses sourcils s'élevant en une expression vaguement moqueuse.**

**L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. En silence, ils sortirent et chacun rejoignit la chambre qui ui avait été attribuée pour la nuit.**

**Dès le lendemain, ils quittaient le pays pour rejoindre à nouveau leur appartement au cœur de Tokyo. Train, taxi, avion, les transports se succédèrent, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Les journées surchargées se succédèrent encore une fois toujours trop courtes sans qu'ils n'aient le loisir de les voir défiler. La nuit tombait bien trop tôt, semblant raccourcir encore leurs uniques moments de battement dans cette reprise en fanfare des activités sur le sol nippon. **

**S'il avait réussi à se hisser en tête des charts, la concurrence des groupes locaux se faisait à nouveau sentir. Pour cela le manager avait réussi à leur intégrer quelques apparitions supplémentaires ici et là, sans oublier de leur donner les recommandations d'usage sur l'image à tenir. La pression montait et encore une fois les efforts devaient redoubler, poussant chacun dans ses retranchements pour la promotion du dernier album. **

**De retour d'émission radio, assis seul dans le salon, son téléphone à la main et son ordinateur sur les genoux, Changmin commençait réellement à redouter les événements. S'ils avaient tous les cinq reconstruits leur propre monde qu'ils se partageaient, celui-ci commençait à laisser filtrer ses premières failles. Derrière le confort de leur cocon, derrière les sourires et la fatigue environnante, une sorte de tension palpable montant insidieusement. **

**Etant donné l'heure avancée, il abandonna l'idée d'appeler sa famille, repoussant l'entretien à une prochaine fois. Il laissa son portable sur la table et fut surpris par le bruit de deux démarches dans les escaliers. **

-Junsu, où tu vas, **sermonna la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Jaejoong**

-Je sors.

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver.

-Justement, **trancha Junsu avec plus de lassitude que de sévérité.**

-Tu devrais pas tu sais… **raisonna vaguement l'aîné sans conviction, par simple inquiétude à l'égard de son cadet. **

-Je sais, mais c'est ça ou mourir d'asphyxie dans ma chambre, **commenta le chanteur visiblement à bout.** J'en peux plus. Je suis crevée, j'étouffe, j'ai besoin de me changer l'esprit.

-C'est pas en sortant le soir que tu seras moins fatigué, **tenta encore une fois Jaejoong, son ton de voix laissant entendre pourtant une sorte de compassion et un accord tacite. **

-Peut-être mais au moins je me sentirai moins oppressé et ça ne peut pas être pire. La fatigue je l'ai déjà. **commenta-t-il.**

-C'est pas pour ça que tu te sentiras mieux.

-Hyung, je en bois, je ne fume, je ne dis rien de travers, je ne critique personne, je me tais parce qu'on me dit de me taire et je parle quand on me fait signe pour, je fais toujours ce qu'on me dit à longueur de journée. J'en ai marre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de liberté, du temps pour moi.

-Junsu… **souffla Jaejoong à court de mots. **

-Cela dit, c'est marrant à entendre venant de quelqu'un qui aime écumer les bars en compagnie de son meilleur ami et qui ne s'en rappelle pas une fois sur deux… **plaisanta Junsu, le sarcasme pesant sous le ton léger qu'il voulait tenir.**

**Changmin les regardait en silence, comme il regarderait un mauvais téléfilm. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de scène, que ce scénario là était bien trop réaliste pour être ignoré et pourtant il avait cet arrière-goût d'irréel. **

-Je vais peut-être paraître brutal, mais tout le monde n'a pas qu'à traverser l'appartement pour épancher ses envies si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tout le monde me prend pour un gosse ou j'sais pas quoi, ça me va de tenir ce rôle sur mesure quand les caméras tournent, mais j'ai besoin de vivre aussi, **s'expliqua-t-il un peu trop durement.** C'est bien beau de vivre dans une réserve en verre pleine de faux sourires, de testostérone et de paillettes, mais moi ça me comble pas vraiment, **conclut-il avant d'attraper sa veste et de l'enfiler. **

-Junsu **! s'exclama l'aîné moralisateur, sous le regard légèrement choqué du magnae.**

-Hyung tu sais que je ne dis pas ça méchamment. Je ne veux pas te vexer non plus ni quoi que ce soit. Je sais que pour vous c'est différent, mais c'est vraiment difficile ces temps-ci et à part toi et Yunho aucun de nous n'a eu de relation sérieuse depuis des années parce qu'on nous en laisse même pas l'opportunité. Je ne vois même pas comment on est sensé mener une vie épanouie comme ça, alors si au moins je peux pas m'amuser, je crois sincèrement que je ne serai pas capable de tenir ce rythme très longtemps, **poursuivit-il avec la plus grande franchise. **

**Sans la moindre inflexion de ton, avec la fermeté et force de conviction qu'elle contenait, la phrase jeta un froid dans l'appartement. Les trois chanteurs se regardèrent un instant sans réagir jusqu'à ce que Junsu ne coupe court à l'échange avec regret. Il fit une petite révérence d'excuse et il partit sans plus de formalité.**

**Bêtement, Jaejoong tenta de feindre l'ignorance. Changmin fit de même. Pourtant ce besoin de liberté chez junsu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il le connaissait. Le regard l'un vers l'autre, tous deux luttèrent pour ne pas comprendre que c'était bien à chacun d'eux, à leur environnement entier que le chanteur adressait ses attaques à peine retenues. **

**Jaejoong prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se libérer du nœud que l'échange avait bouclé au fond de sa gorge. Un sourire de façade étira ses lèvres et il se traîna jusqu'au bas des escaliers pour lancer doucement son appel de détresse à demi-mots. **

-Yoochun-ah tu veux aller faire un tour ?

**Ça aussi Changmin connaissait. Et c'était loin d'être bon signe. Depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, Jaejoong avait cette tendance à aller se promener, formule polie lorsqu'il partait se perdre dans l'alcool. Parfois en solitaire, parfois en meilleure compagnie. Mais récemment, il avait vu souvent Yoochun l'accompagner dans sa dérive. L'accentuant peut-être aussi, sur la longueur d'onde qui était la leur, comme s'auto-confortant dans la voie périlleuse qu'ensemble ils adoptaient. **

**De l'étage au-dessus la voix de Yoochun se fit entendre avant que sa tête n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le magnae. D'un simple regard vers ses deux amis, il comprit et accepta sans discussion. Se dépêchant de se préparer pour accompagner son meilleur ami, avec la dévotion et l'affection dont il savait si bien faire preuve. **

**Sans commentaire inutiles, ils sortirent rapidement dans une ambiance morose. Ils se contentèrent d'un regard, refusant silencieusement d'exposer ce besoin indigne qu'ils avaient développé, craignant d'accentuer les troubles qu'ils savaient causer chez le magnae. Changmin leur offrit un sourire faussement moqueur et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur son ordinateur en veille. A l'étage il entendait Yunho discuter par téléphone avec des amis, cherchant un appui, un réconfort paisible à son esprit torturé. **

**Tout allait trop vite, trop loin, trop dangereusement, trop … trop. **

**Depuis combien de temps ? Quand ? Quand les choses avaient-elles commencées à dériver de la sorte, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, mais l'image flottante de cette joie commune ne faisant que renforcer en lui un affreux sentiment de nostalgie. **

**La démarche lourde, il partit vers la cuisine, attrapant dans le réfrigérateur la modeste bouteille verte de soju, non encore entamée et retourna au milieu du salon. Son bien à la main, il ferma les yeux, retenant au mieux les larmes qui menaçaient d'y perler et se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins défaits. L'une de ses mains passa sur son visage cherchant vainement d'en retirer ces soucis sans résultat. Il rouvrit les yeux pour perde son regard dans le vide et ouvrit machinalement la bouteille qu'il porta simplement à sa bouche. **

**Avec une sorte de soulagement, il se laissa emporter par l'étourdissement que provoquait la boisson. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas conserver cette peur, il se sentait déjà épuisé à l'idée de devoir lutter, paralysé à la pensée de tout perdre. **

**Il laissa la brûlure de l'alcool lui faire oublier celle de son esprit et emporter avec elle les craintes qu'il cherchait vainement à faire taire, réchauffant en lui l'espoir qu'ainsi, il trouverait enfin la force pour y faire face.**

~°*0OoO0*°

_Fermant les yeux, j'écoute enfin les bruits autour de moi_  
><em>Ton âme, tes plus intimes pensées<em>  
><em>Je ne pouvais pas les entendre à cause de l'immobilité de mon cœur<em>  
><em>Je suis désolé, désolé<em>

_Le temps où tu versais des larmes est désormais de l'histoire ancienne_  
><em>Ne t'inquiète pas<em>

_Je ne veux pas m'excuser_  
><em>J'ai encore tant d'orgueil dans mon cœur si vide.<em>  
><em>Quand mon âme se sera tarie<em>  
><em>Quand tout sera tombé en morceaux...<em>

_Viendras-tu à mes cotés ?_

_Les tristes moments vont prendre fin comme une musique ..._


	10. Chapter 9 Attache

_OH MIRACLE ! eh oui, remerciez un de mes auteurs anglophones favoris qui a permis ce chapitre, vos commentaires que j'ai relu pour me mettre dans le bain et qui comme toujours m'ont bien aidé, notamment avec mon petit blocage de français et d'ecriture en général en fait. 3 Thanks_

_comme si les choses étaient trop simple jusqu'ici, je commence à me tisser la suite avec plus de précision et ça devient vraiment dur, ne serait-ce que pour déposer tous les élements comme il faut._  
><em>Un chapitre concentré sur Chun, mais en essayant d'ouvrir le point de vue que l'on avait de lui qui était plutot restreint jusque là (à part le jaechun en fait j'avais pas encore développé son point de vue à ce baby XD)<em>

_Encore une fois beaucoup de narration, et des passages qui ne sont pas satisfaisants, mais l'idée d'amorce pour la suite devrait tout de même être là. _

_Je sais vraiment pas si ça vaut grand chose pour le coup ...Non réellement je ne l'aime pas U_U_

_JE m'excuuuuuuuuuse je ferai mieux . __il me faut mon temps de rattrapage_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PARTIE IX ATTACHE<span>**

_Chanson:_

_**Love in the ice**_

_« L'amitié, c'est un sentiment plus fort qu'on ne l'imagine. _

_La vraie amitié, c'est de l'amour sans sexe. »_

**[ Henri Frédéric Amiel ]**

~°*0OoO0*°~

**Exaspéré, il retint un long soupir. Huit fois. Huit fois qu'ils reprenaient la même chanson. Huit fois qu'il se trompait bêtement. Huit fois que tous recommençaient les mêmes pas par sa faute. **

**La musique s'interrompit une fois de plus. Au milieu de la scène sur-éclairée, il se laissa tomber pantelant, murmurant tout de même un « désolé » coupable. À ses cotés Junsu était penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux fléchis, tentant de récupérer son souffle. Yunho avalait bien trop rapidement le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau. Jaejoong reprenait son souffle, le regard perdu vers les gradins, à des kilomètres de leur monde. Et Changmin le regardait vaguement inquiet, surveillant sa respiration sans un mot. Pas une trace de rancune, juste son inquiétude, à cause de son asthme probablement. Depuis qu'il avait fait cette crise une fois à ces cotés, il sentait la préoccupation du magnae à ce sujet, même lorsque cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. **

**Une fois de plus, Yunho réexpliqua calmement le déroulement de la chanson, cherchant à éviter les écueils. Même s'il savait bien que la mémoire n'était plus l'œuvre depuis quelques heures déjà. **

**La belle structure de Yokohama ne leur était pas inconnue, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, sans parvenir pour autant à réellement déterminer quel était le problème. Simplement parce que le lieu lui-même n'y était pour rien. Si les débuts avaient été difficile, il aimait ****performer au Japon. Il en appréciait le public comme chaque autre. La ville, jolie et animée était somme toute banale pour une ville japonaise. Non, rien de particulier ne pouvait justifier ses erreurs répétées au cœur de la scène juste montée. **

**La musique fut relancée et ils reprirent les pas appris par cœur, suivant les placements par automatisme, bien loin de l'énergie qu'ils déployaient en concert. Les quatre minutes trente de chorégraphie parurent bien laborieuses pour chacun, lassitude aidant. **

**Au bas des artifices métalliques, le manager les interrompit et décida de couper court à l'entraînement jugé inefficace. Ils n'étaient pas en retard sur leur programme, mais pas en avance non plus. Cependant, il sembla comprendre qu'il ne tirerait plus beaucoup d'eux pour cette fin de journée. **

-Les techniciens ont fini les montages de la scène centrale et ils s'occupent des chariots. Puisqu'on a la salle sur deux jours, on reprendra demain, **informa-t-il d'un ton monocorde bien trop professionnel.** Le filage doit être parfait en début d'après-midi. Je vous veux dès huit heures sur scène demain. Et en forme, **ajouta-t-il l'air entendu. **

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacun d'eux et son regard s'arrêta un peu plus longuement sur Yoochun. Aucune réelle critique formulée, pourtant le message n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite. Personne n'avait bronché. Tous savait que les choses fonctionnaient de la sorte. La perfection. Aucune faille n'était de mise. Yoochun se senti blessé, mais il était bien incapable d'en vouloir à leur pauvre hyung. Il ne faisait que son travail. Tout comme lui devait faire le sien. **

**Pris de culpabilité, il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures de sport, incapable d'affronter ses amis qui, il en était certain, lui offrirait compassion et soutien pour une faute qui était uniquement la sienne. Il fit une révérence à leur agent et esquissa un sourire pour partir vers les vestiaires, ses quatre collègues sur les talons. **

**En chemin, il reçut un rictus de quasi-reconnaissance de Junsu pour avoir coupé court à l'entraînement et un tape amicale dans le dos de la part de Changmin qui le réconfortèrent. **

**Impatient de trouver la chaleur paisible de l'eau, Junsu partit aussitôt sous la douche tandis que Changmin et Jaejoong vaquait à leurs propres occupations en échangeant quelques banalités. **

**Dans leurs loges, Yunho s'assit sur le banc, étirant ses muscles courbaturés et surveillant du coin de l'œil son voisin. Assit à ses cotés, Yoochun était dans ses réflexions, agacé mais bien décidé à se reprendre en main. **

-Je suis désolé Yunho,** dit-il, faisant relever le regard du leader sur lui. **Pour ce temps perdu, **trouva-t-il utile de préciser. **

**Le leader soupira sans porter d'accusation et le gratifia d'un sourire.**

-Je ne dirai pas que ça ne m'ennuie pas, ça serait mentir, mais il y a toujours des jours plus difficiles que d'autres. On connaît tous ça, **dit-il laissant sa phrase en suspens, ses mots soudainement plus hésitant.** Si besoin on fera ce qu'il faut. On forme un groupe après tout.

**Yoochun hocha de la tête, répondant à son tour à sa gentillesse, feintant de ne pas voir cette appréhension refoulée et pourtant lâchée à demi-mots. **

**Ils se décidèrent à leur tour de se préparer pour quitter les lieux lorsqu'un petit éclat de voix aiguë les fit sursauter. Junsu. Depuis les douches, Jaejoong apparut, téléphone à la main, retenant difficilement son envie de rire. **

**En guise d'explication, il leur présenta l'écran de son téléphone. Torse-nu, son sous-vêtement à la main et une serviette nouée lâchement à sa taille, leur dauphin offrait à tous une expression étonnée des plus cocasses. **

**Sans réelle raison, Jaejoong se mit à rire. Un rire fin, presque cristallin qui aurait pu réchauffer le cœur de quiconque l'aurait entendu. Pourtant ce rire là était celui d'une volonté muette qu'il persistait à vouloir taire au fond de ses résolutions. Avait-il senti lui aussi cette étrange augure dans les mots du leader ? **

**Si la situation ne semblait pas s'y prêter, ils ne purent réprimer leur amusement, Changmin se joignant à eux. Ils semblaient tous comprendre. Ce besoin de légèreté que l'aîné appelait de son âme et qu'il n'avait pas su lire, trop concentré qu'il était face à ses erreurs. **

**Yoochun avait passé bien assez de temps avec son ami, à le regarder, le comprendre … cette douleur sous-jacente que la joie futile cherchait à taire, il la sentait sanglante, terré paisiblement et volontairement occultée, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Pris de compassion, son organe vital s'échauffa, comme bien souvent, apaisant temporairement son esprit. Riant à son tour, il prit dans une étreinte amicale le corps secoué de spasmes du leader vocal. **

**Junsu les rejoignit et offrit à son tour un sourire. Il vit Jaejoong s'armer à nouveau de son téléphone pour immortaliser l'instant. Reportant ensuite le viseur sur le duo de l'autre coté de la pièce, gravant ces expressions avec un empressement visible. **

**Il comprit sans détour qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. Une belle façade que Jaejoong s'évertuait à entretenir pour offrir de la quiétude à l'intérieur des murs. Une façade resplendissante, mais aussi peu sincère que celle qu'ils tenaient au quotidien face aux médias. Plus qu'un artifice hypocrite, c'était un faux-semblant qui ressemblait à une prière. Un supplice à quiconque voudrait bien leur rendre cette frivolité et cette insouciance disparue qui avait bâti leur monde et fait la force de leur amitié. **

**Des sentiments paisibles qui s'étaient corrodés au fil du temps, marquant au fer chacun d'eux. La démarche était peut-être inconsciente, elle n'en était pas moins significative. Le contre-coup de la réalisation était violent. Il se permit même de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte de son ami le temps d'encaisser. **

**Tous ensemble ils marchèrent vers la sortie, parvenant à éviter les quelques fans qui comme toujours, guettaient apparitions. Ils se faufilèrent dans le véhicule commun et rentrèrent à leur domicile, l'instant serein vite enfouis sous l'épuisement. **

**L'égoïsme de son amour lui avait fait perdre de vue la générosité de sa famille de substitution. Tous ces visages ternes, ces expressions lasses, ces pas lourds. Et il savait qu'il n'y était pas entièrement étranger. Lui aussi rajoutait à leur amont de travail dont tous se seraient volontiers laissé épargné. **

**Récemment, il avait eu droit à son lot de remontrances. Sa danse, son image, son emploi du temps. Il manquait d'investissement, de concentration, lui avait-on dit avec la plus grande ****subtilité. La remarque avait beau être désagréable, force était de constater qu'elle était en partie fondée. La répétition du jour en avait été une magnifique preuve.**

**En réalité plus que d'investissement, c'est d'un but dont il manquait. **

**Il se sentait vide. Vide d'envie, vide de plaisir, vide de sens... Jaejoong, son affection, les sentiments tabous qu'il lui portait était désormais sa seule ancre le rattachant à cette existence qu'il suivait docilement, à peine tenu par sa passion de la musique. **

**Souvent pris d'une indéchiffrable mélancolie existentielle, il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il lui faudrait faire plus d'efforts. « Connaître ses faiblesses est le premier pas pour les corriger » lui avait dit Yunho avec un sourire réconfortant, affirmant autant que possible son soutien. Et il n'avait pas tort. **

**Pourtant, ses faiblesses il les connaissait trop bien. Mais l'envie qu'il avait eu de progresser, cette perfection qu'il cherchait depuis toujours à atteindre aux cotés de ses frères, il les avait vu s'estomper sous l'éreintement de son corps et l'oppression de son esprit. **

**A la place, il préférait se perdre dans la composition, dans l'épuisement des nuits blanches rythmées par les notes qu'il apposait, perdues à travers les lignes délicates. Les insomnies créaient un artifice de temps qu'il attribuait à ses plaisirs. Au creux de la nuit sous la fatigue tiraillante, il se sentait paisible, au calme, libre. **

**Libre. **

**La liberté, c'était ce à quoi il aspirait le plus. Progressivement, ce droit qu'il croyait acquis avait pointé ses failles. Des failles qu'il aspirait à contourner plus qu'à combler.**

**Pourtant il savait que ça ne serait plus longtemps tenable. Déjà son corps faiblissait et son esprit se perdait, ne tenant pas les tourments qu'il leur infligeait. **

**Il avait probablement besoin de sortir. Sortir et voir ailleurs. Oublier un instant ces chaînes trop pesantes, mettre de coté ses sentiments pour lâcher un peu de leste, respirer. Peut-être qu'ainsi tout irait mieux à son retour. Qu'il serait en mesure de lutter aux cotés de Yunho pour maintenir un peu de leur muraille qu'ils voyaient se fissurer. **

**Décidé il enfila sa veste et attrapa ses clés de voiture qu'il fit tourner autour de son index. Il s'appuya contre l'arcade du salon, devinant que le plus âgé s'y trouverait.**

-Je vais faire un tour ! Je sais pas quand je rentrerai, **lança-t-il à la volée, se justifiant par avance. **

**Jaejoong sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce pour observer Yoochun qui n'avait pas bougé. **

-Seul ? **Demanda l'aîné bouche-bée, trop habitué à être convié aux escapades nocturnes de celui qu'il considérait comme son plus proche ami. **

-Hm. On a tous besoin d'un peu de liberté, **souffla Yoochun à demi-mots. **

**-**Oh, d'accord. **Dit simplement Jaejoong troublé avant de se reporter machinalement sur la télévision. **

**Yoochun resta quelques instants immobile. Il se rendit finalement à l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Face à la porte ouverte, ses clés toujours au bout des doigts, il était subitement ****dubitatif. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur qui entravait la vue de la partie à vivre de la maison. **

**Il ne se voilait pas, il avait bien vu ce regard blessé et cette voix tinté de déception. Bêtement, il en avait été heureux. Touché de plaisir par l'attention. Content de ne pas être le seul à aspirer à cette relation fusionnelle. Il aimait cette impression de cocon que les quelques inflexions de la voix de son ami avait tissées. Un cocon aux vagues allure de carcan tant il se sentait rappelé à ses cotés. **

**La liberté. Que de sentiments contradictoires. Créant pourtant un mélange homogène on ne peut plus clair. Le choix de ses propres chaînes pour se libérer de toutes les autres.**

-Jae ? **Appela une voix flottante qui sembla résonner dans l'appartement. **

-Chunnie ? Tu es pas parti?** Interrogea l'interpellé surpris. **

-J'ai changé d'avis, je t'emmène. **Dit le nouvel arrivant d'un ton ferme. **

-Quoi ?** S'étonna Jaejoong.**

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais sortir en sachant que mon âme sœur est seule à la maison ? **Chantonna-t-il à son oreille prenant sa voix de séducteur qu'il réservait à ses proches, exagérément charmeuse et tinté de fausse moquerie, tandis qu'il lui attrapait la main.**

**Jaejoong savait qu'il ne devait pas. Pourtant il se sentit fondre devant l'attention. **

**Il baissa la tête et lutta faiblement contre lui-même. La paume chaleureuse réveillait son toucher tandis qu'il contemplait leurs mains jointes. Il pinça les lèvres, réprimant une sorte de sourire. De ceux peu sincères qui vous étirent les lèvres lorsque vous devenez le sujet de votre propre moquerie. D'un battement de cils, il balaya les quelques scrupules moralistes qui lui attaquaient le cœur. **

**Il releva la tête vers son ami qui le toisait avec une appréhension palpable. Un peu hésitant, il emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son collègue, profitant de la chaleur qui les unissait. **

**Yoochun plongea ses yeux dans les siens, semblant instantanément comprendre la profondeur de son trouble. Fusionnant leurs esprits autant le cœur, pourtant il s'abstint de toute remarque, se contentant de lui montrer son soutien. Sa main emprisonnant la sienne, il lui offrit un sourire sincère qui le dérangea. Il rompit le contact visuel et l'incita à avancer, ne manquant pas de lui emboîter le pas. **

**Sentiment profond aussi silencieusement dangereux que réciproque, Jaejoong se laissa emporter l'esprit léger. C'était aussi simple que ça. Douceur, force, faiblesses, réconfort, soulagement … Pas besoin de formulations pompeuses ou d'explications bourrées de détails, un remède instantané et efficace. **

**Il resserra sa prise, tenant fermement auprès de lui la tiédeur réconfortante de son précieux ami. Tenir sa main pour ne plus la lâcher, sa toute dernière attache. **

**Même les yeux fermés, il aurait été capable de le suivre.**

_~°*0OoO0*°~_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute si ces mains sont glacées, se raccrochant aux douleurs du passé,_  
><em>Ayant peur d'aimer quelqu'un, ignorant le vrai sens de l'histoire.<em>

_Tout comme de la glace, le cœur qui est enlacé_  
><em>Fond doucement. <em>

_Le jeu du destin, même s'il fait te fait mal au cœur,_  
><em>Derrière les larmes, un rayon de lumière s'échappe du noir.<em>

_La tristesse et la solitude que tout le monde a, cherchant un lieu où se reposer._  
><em>Pour toi ce lieu est ici,<em>  
><em>Ne t'inquiète plus, n'hésite plus.<em>  
><em>Je te protégerais.<em>

_Parce que c'est un amour sublime, car il est triste (my love, don't be afraid) ._  
><em>Ce moment est sublime, car il est éphémère (let you know my love, you know, let you know my love) .<em>

_D'être aimé par quelqu'un ou quiconque,_  
><em>Cela fait briller la vie comme ça.<em>  
><em>Si c'était moi, avec une tendresse éternelle, je réchaufferais ton cœur.<em>


End file.
